Deal with the Devil
by neilsnotes
Summary: Re-Upload: When her brother crosses the wrong family, it is up to Bella to fix things. Even if that means becoming everything she isn't, a protector, a fighter, a survivor. Forced to right his wrongs, Bella is thrown into a world unlike hers and finds herself negotiating with the Devil himself, who definitely looks like the angel he once was.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note -**

**Welcome to a story I hope you will ALL enjoy. First off let me just give you a bit of insight and let you all know a few things. **

**This isn't in anyway a sci-fi/fantasy fanfic. Everyone's human. **

**So I uploaded this story and the names of the characters were different, I did explain why I had changed the names but it seemed that most of you thought the story had nothing to do with Twilight.**

**That's not the case at all. **

**When I previously uploaded it, there was Skye as the main character and then Ashley, Natalie and Ivy. I hadn't introduced any other characters but I'll give you the rundown on how it was supposed to go, name wise.**

**Skye - Bella**

**Ashley - Rosalie**

**Ivy - Alice**

**Natalie - Jessica**

**The reason I renamed them is because I needed a few made up characters to round out my fanfic, and so I thought it would be easier to just rename them all, but I can see that's not the case. **

**Also I thought it'd be fun to see if you guys correctly guessed who was who, plus there was a few surprises coming up when it comes to couples but I guess it will all be obvious now.**

**I wouldn't really class this as spoilery but if you'd rather read a fanfic without knowing certain things, just scroll down and go ahead and get straight into it. **

**So this originally started off in my head as a story about a hostage situation, but after writing it out I decided to go in a different direction and branch it out into something else. Having that been said, there IS a hostage situation in the fanfic, but it's a little different to how I first imagined it. **

**Also it's set in England, which if you've read my other fanfic Broken, you'll realise is just because I myself, am from England so it's easier to write about what you know. **

**Now, with updating, I do have a few other stories on the go, and I am only sixteen (turning seventeen in a couple weeks, yay me) which means I'm still in education, so I never really know when I'm able to write. **

**But as of now, I am on holiday so I have loads of time to write, so expect frequent updates until around September, and then maybe twice every month? Faster if I'm feeling exceptionally inspired. **

**With all of that said, I bid you adieu and hope you enjoy this story. **

**...**

**Chapter One:**_** Evolution**_

I rummage through my few belongings, hoping that I'll miraculously find my phone charger the third time round of searching through the same things. It's my fourth this year and it's only March, but for some odd reason I have a tendency to break everything I touch.

That includes my laptop and its charger, my hairdryer, the toaster, my iPod, the bathroom sink, and that's only just this month.

Although in my defense, the bathroom sink had to be a fluke. I'm not exactly the strongest girl around, so how was I supposed to know that handwashing my t-shirt would knock it off the wall?

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and pick up my phone to check how much battery life I have left; six percent and it's not even eight o'clock. There's no way it would even survive the next hour, which meant I'd have to listen to the constant arguing from the neighbours throughout the night, as I now had no source of music.

Why hadn't I replaced my iPod yet? Oh yeah, because there was no laptop to charge it anyway.

_Well done Bella._

"Rose, can I borrow your charger?!" I shout down the attic stairs, hoping she's in a good enough mood to say yes. I hold my breath waiting for her answer.

I decide there and then that if she says no, I'd wait for her to fall asleep and then steal it.

_Hey, a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do._

"Rosalie!?" I shout louder when there's no response.

I wait a few seconds longer before I hear her shout back at me. "Yours is down here, why do you need mine?"

Thank the lord, I mutter to no-one but myself. I get up off my knees and dust down my jeans before running down the stairs to her room. With the sound the steps are making, I wouldn't be surprised if they were next on my list.

I miss the last two stairs and jump straight onto the landing, regretting it as soon as the pain hits my ankle.

"Nope, it seems my ankle was next." I tell myself as I limp into Rosalies room and throw my weight onto the edge of her bed.

She's lying down on her back with her phone directly in the air above her face, her position is practically asking for a 'phone falls onto nose' accident.

I don't get offended that she doesn't bother asking if I'm okay, because everyone knows in my family, that you should never try and get Rose's attention when she's on the phone. Hell, you shouldn't ever, try and pull anyone away from their phone when it comes to my family.

"It's over there plugged in, you charged it in here last night." Her mouth is the only thing moving, well that and her fingers.

"Wow, you could've told me that twenty chipped nails ago."

"You bite your nails and I swear you only have ten." She retorts back, refusing to take her eyes from her phone screen.

"Well it's a figure of speech."

"Since when?"

"Since I made it one." I push her wandering feet away from my lap and crawl towards my charger.

I can't help but notice just how dangerously close it looks to giving up on me. I silently pray for it to last me throughout the night and promise myself that I'd be buying a proper one tomorrow, instead of a cheap knock-off from the markets.

"Girls! Get downstairs and eat before your food gets cold. Oh and someone wake up Alice." Jessica shouts throughout the house.

"Bagsy not me." I say quickly as Rose turns to give me a look of annoyance. "Wow, so there is a life outside of your phone?" I ask with shocked eyes.

She laughs before getting up to leave the room, I wait around a few seconds, checking my emails and replying to tweets. I get caught up in it and after God knows how long, Jessica is ripping my phone from my hands and turning it off in front of me.

"Your food's gone cold now, your cyber friends could have waited."

I look up at her face and realise just how much she's changed from a few months ago. Her long brown hair is piled on top of her head in what I could only describe, as a half pony, half bun style that no-one should ever do outside of their own home. Her stare looks weak and the bags under her eyes are visible now more than ever. She looks as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders, and I can't help but feel sorry for her.

When Dad passed and Mom got sick, Jess was left with all of the responsibilities, which means it was down to her to look after all of us. But I'm twenty one now, and even though in her eyes I may still be her kid sister, I'm an adult and I can take care of myself.

At least I like to think I can.

"Oh God, I've turned into Rose!" My words are intended for humour purposes but Jess doesn't find them funny, as her face becomes even more serious than before.

"I worry about you, you know. You're not eating, you hardly leave that attic of yours. I never see you with your friends."

Her worried words confirm my thoughts.

"I'm fine, and technically this is my holiday, I don't _want _to see my friends, I saw them everyday at uni. And I'll see them again, everyday, in three weeks time."

She nods before throwing my phone back at me and gives me a half smirk, half smile before leaving the room. As she gets to the door, she looks back at me as if to say something more, but thinks against it as she walks out.

I turn my phone back on and leave it to charge, heading for the bathroom once my bladder decides it can't wait any longer. I'm washing my hands when I hear a commotion downstairs, I chalk it upto Alice and Rose arguing and take my time in getting out of the bathroom.

Arguments of any kind were never my thing. It doesn't matter if it's strangers or family, it always sent a funny feeling to my stomach. It put me on edge, it made me feel uneasy.

I assume it's the whole 'not knowing what might happen next' thing that sets me off balance. I'm not one for the unexpected, I like being prepared at all times.

But that doesn't mean I haven't ever argued with anyone, it just takes a lot for me to get worked up because unlike some, I don't believe arguing gets you anywhere.

I'm at the top of the stairs when I realise something's off. You know that feeling you get when someone's watching you, or that feeling when you know something bad is going to happen, so you don't walk down the abandoned alleyway at two am in the morning?

That feeling engulfs me as I wait at the top of the stairs for one of my sisters to laugh, or say something that would ease my worries. My instincts tell me to stay as quiet as I can be, until I'm sure everything is okay.

There's pure silence throughout the house for what feels like hours, before the loud cries kick in. I hear a man in a low voice tell them all to 'shut the fuck up' and survival mode hits me like a ton of bricks.

Everything is definitely not okay.

I don't know if it's adrenaline, or panic, or even a bit of both, but I don't waste another second as I tip-toe back to Rose's room to find my phone. My breathing has become heavy and I'm sweating from every pore but I don't let that affect me.

Surprisingly I'm focused and ready to take charge. Two things I never thought I'd be capable of in a situation like this. But who ever imagines they'd be in a situation like this?

I reach for my phone, looking at it as my saviour, but before I can get a hold of it someone pulls on my bad ankle, sending me crashing to the ground.

The air is sucked right out of my lungs as I land chest first onto the floor. My level headed thoughts fly out the window and for the first time ever, pure fear hits me.

It's not something that I can so easily explain to you because there's no words for it, they would not do it justice. I can't tell you what was running through my mind, or how I was feeling because honestly, I don't even know myself. You won't know the feeling until you're in the same situation and God forbid you ever are.

Sometimes, when watching horror movies, you see a fight between the attacker and the victim (who most of the time is a girl) and you find yourself shouting at the TV. You find yourself getting angry at how pathetic the girl is being.

Why isn't she hitting him where it hurts? Why is she flailing her arms about? Why is she crawling instead of running? Why is she screaming when no-one can hear her? Why doesn't she see the rock that she ends up tripping over?

The truth is, she's scared, she's scared for her fucking life and she doesn't know what to do.

Most people think they're capable of fighting off an attacker. You argue that you know self defence, you know to kick him in the balls, or to pull on her hair and scratch.

But when you're being attacked the only thing that's going through your mind is panic.

Panic is a strong emotion and if you let it overtake you at a time like this, it'll be the reason you end up six feet under or worse.

So the next time you're watching a movie and you see someone being attacked and you think their reaction is far fetched or unrealistic. Put yourself in their shoes, just try and imagine for one second that you're life is in danger and there's no visible way out of what's happening.

How would you react?

I've never had any type of self defence lessons, or any kind of lessons to do with fighting at all, but something overtook me in those few moments. I knew I wasn't going down without a fight.

I push myself up off the floor as if I'm doing a press up and use all of my strength to try and kick at him, wishing that I had kept my converse on, knowing they would have given my kicks more affect.

He grabs at my feet before they connect with his face and I thrash my body around on the floor, trying to find anything to hold onto as he pulls me down towards him, resulting in me getting carpet burn and my t-shirt riding up. Both of which are the least of my worries right now.

He flips me over so that I'm on my back and I come face to face with him as he pulls my legs apart and settles himself between them.

I kick my legs out trying to scramble away from him but his hands grab onto my waist and pull me back down. His lower body is pressed into mine and I can feel his erection through my jeans as he grinds himself against me.

Panic threatens to reappear as I realise this is more than just an attack. He uses one hand to cup my chin and squeeze my cheeks, while trying to use the other to catch my wrists.

I claw at his brown eyes while wishing I had long nails like my sisters, instead of the chewed up ones I do have. I push at his shoulders, trying to unbalance him but he's too strong.

"I like it when they fight. Makes it all the more satisfying."

His voice is nasally and in other circumstances I wouldn't have found it petrifying, but I do. He rips open my plaid shirt and bends his head to kiss my stomach. I squirm under him feeling violated in more ways than one.

I use this time to make sure I've had a good look at him, I've watched enough police shows to know that being able to identify your attacker is a step closer to catching him.

He's got dark hair, a beard and one of his ears is pierced, the left ear. A tattoo on the right side of his neck, chinese writing. No scars.

I try to bring up my knees from around him but he's too heavy on my stomach and they don't go past my waist. He swears at me and threatens me all in one, but I ignore him.

Focusing on getting away from him, I use my flailing hands to try and find something to use against him.

My hand instinctly reaches for my charger wire and I rip it out of its socket and wrap it around his neck and pull as tightly as I can. Thankfully I don't have to see his reaction as his face is currently inbetween my cleavage, but he's probably too busy trying to pull down my jeans to realise that he's even being choked.

It all happens too fast to even comprehend but once realisation kicks in he pulls at the wire, trying to lift his head from my chest and regain his breath, but I pull tighter and open my knees wider so that I'm not hit by his thrashing legs. I feel his body going limp above me, so I pull my knees up and knee him in the balls.

He tries to groan but it comes out choked because of the lack of oxygen he's getting.

I know I'm killing him, but all I can think of, is if I don't kill him, he'll hurt me or my family.

Was it alright to kill him, if the end justified the means?

My inner debate is pointless as he falls on top of me, still as a statue. I push him off me and crawl around the floor in search of my phone, trying my best to avoid his dead body.

I pick it up and all the hope I had is crushed as I take in, the now damaged phone. The screen is cracked, it's bent out of shape and it doesn't seem to be turning on.

I look at his lifeless body on the ground. I spot my charger still wrapped around his neck and realise just how much of a trooper it is. It's outlasted my phone, and saved my life.

I look out towards the window and watch as the sun sets, I move my gaze to the ground outside and contemplate on whether I'd survive the climb, or fall to my death. Which would mean all of this would have been for nothing and my family would still be in danger.

My brain tries to sort through the mess but everything just blurs together into one frenzy, so instead I decide to just take action. Standing here thinking about the situation is not going to help me at all. I need a phone.

I go to Rosalies door and check the hallway, there should be a phone in Alices room but that's on the other side of the hallway and I'd have to pass the stairs to get there.

One thing I regret is not checking to see if there was more than one man earlier. It was only one voice I heard but that was nothing like my attackers voice, so I know there were at least two men to begin with.

I take my chances as I realise there's not much else I can do anyway, and walk as slow as a tortoise towards her room, making sure not to step on any of the loose floorboards.

Opening the door would prove tricky because of the noise, but once I was inside I could barricade the door so that no-one could get in.

I'm seconds away from opening the door handle when a hand clasps onto my mouth. I taste tissue as my throat begins to burn and I see black spots infront of me. I try to elbow who ever it is behind me but he's too strong. Way stronger than my other attacker.

My body goes limp against him as I lose feeling in both my arms and legs and I find myself leaning into him, so that I don't go crashing to the floor.

"Shh. You're ok." He whispers into my ear, while smoothing out my hair.

Before I have a chance to wonder why my second attacker is telling me I'm ok, everything goes black.

...

**Authors Note:**

_**Your thoughts on it so far, like it/hate it?**_

**Crazy Fact**** - I actually broke my bathroom sink. **

**Question ****- Why have I named this chapter Evolution?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note -**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, they've been so nice! I'm glad to know you're all enjoying it so far. **

**Also, shoutout to **_**rrrarkansas**_**, for getting the question right about why I named my first chapter Evolution.**

**It was basically explaining how Bella would have to evolve in the 1st chapter because of her surroundings and her situation. **

**Chapter Two:**_**Altruistic**_

I wake up and my mouth feels groggy, my neck hurts and my wrists are bound behind my back. It's still dark out which means it hasn't been long since I blacked out.

Taking in my surroundings I realise I'm still at home, and I'm tied to a dining room chair. The other three chairs have Jessica, Alice and Rosalie on them. They're all awake and none of them have visible marks on them which means they haven't been hurt, at least not yet.

My first thought is thank God my Mom's in the hospital. I literally don't think I've ever been so grateful for her to not be home.

My second thought is something I don't really want to acknowledge but I realise I can't be ignorant about this. These men don't have masks on which means one thing and one thing only.

They're going to kill us.

"Yo, she's awake."

I look towards the two men who are sat on the actual dining table. The one who spoke is busy eating food from our kitchen, he's skinny and has long dreadlocks which only make him look skinnier. His face doesn't look too threatening, the complete opposite to the other guy who's got blonde hair and hard features.

I look around for the third man man but he's nowhere to be seen which means I did infact kill him.

I killed a man. The words run through my head and I have the sudden urge to puke up all of my insides. But they're dry wretches as I haven't eaten anything for hours.

"Get me some water." It's the big guy who speaks now. I recognise his voice, which means he's the one who put me out earlier.

The skinny guy walks into the kitchen and walks out a few seconds later with a glass of water and hands it towards the big guy.

It angers me seeing these strangers walk around my house as if they live here.

You're supposed to feel safe in your own home, but right now being here is uncomfortable as hell.

Big guy nods and the skinny guy walks upto me and yanks on my hair so that my mouth falls open before pouring the water down my throat.

It burns my throat and I cough as it goes down the wrong hole. I realise that skinny guy relishes in watching me choke as a sickening look falls on his face. I gather the water in my mouth and spit it out at him.

"Get your fucking hands off me." My voice is croaky and it hurts to speak, but watching his face turn to shock makes it all worthwhile.

"Wow, this ones got fight in her." Skinny guy laughs as he pulls once more on my hair before walking back towards the big guy.

"She killed Victor, it's to be expected." So that was his name. Victor.

My sisters shocked faces turn to me, all of them wondering what the fuck is going on. I avoid their gazes feeling embarrased, ashamed and guilty of my actions.

One thing I did notice was that they hadn't bothered to gag any of us. I wasn't sure why they'd chosen not to, I could scream right now in hope that any of our neighbours heard.

"Don't bother trying. You scream and I'll kill one of your sisters. You try to escape and I kill one of your sisters. You call the cops and I, well you get the idea."

Big guy smiles at me, one of those fucked up smiles and I realise then and there just why skinny guy follows his lead. He looks like he'd enjoy skinning a puppy alive, and if that _isn't _psychopathic behaviour, then God knows what is.

"What do you want?"

He shrugs his shoulders at me before jumping off the table and circling us all. Rosalie and Alice start to cry when he pulls out a knife from his back pocket, but if anything it just makes me angrier.

Who the fuck does this guy think he is? I refuse to be a victim in my own home.

I pull on my restraints but they're tight, way too tight to even consider ripping.

He walks towards Alice and runs the blade lightly across her face, it's obvious he isn't doing it to cut her, he's doing it to taunt her. Even though Alice and I have had our differences she's still my baby sister and my first reaction is to get him away from her.

"You sick bastard! What the fuck do you want?"

His eyes move from her to me and he seems to buy into my words as he walks from Alice to me. I have a sudden need to swallow but the blade is against my neck, so I don't bother risking it.

"What do I want? Oh I don't want nothing. My boss on the other hand, well he wants the two hundred grand your brother stole from him."

"What are you talking about?"

He walks away from me and carries on circling us as if we're his prey.

"Eli stole two hundred grand from my boss and he wants it back. It's not that hard to figure out." He twirls the knife on his forefinger, before pointing it straight at me. "You know, I pegged you as the smart one."

I ignore him as I try to figure out how we're going to get two hundred grand to this guys boss.

"See, we've got you all sussed out, haven't we Laurent?" Skinny guy, who I assume is called Laurent, nods eagerly before taking another bite of his apple. "We did our research. _You _must be Jessica, the oldest sister at twenty-six, the crazy party animal. Rumour has it you can drink anyone under the table. Although I have to say you don't look like much of a party animal to me."

He stops infront of Jess who's trying not to flinch away from his knife. Even in this moment of craziness she's trying to keep it together, but as he runs the blade down the opening of her shirt, she falls apart and tears silently fall from her eyes.

He feigns a look of boredom and walks towards Rosalie with a look that shouts predator on his face. Rosalie is the prettiest out of us all, most of the time her looks were something she liked to emphasize and show off, but I can tell that now she'd rather be considered ugly as he looks over her body.

"You must be Rosalie, second oldest at twenty-three. They say you're the prettiest out of the lot but frankly I don't see it. I mean you have nice tits. Hold this!"

He shoves the knife into her mouth, blade first for her to keep ahold of. I see her body tremble as his hands run down her chest, towards her breasts. He grabs them roughly and palms each one with his hands.

Tears fall from her eyes but she doesn't make any sudden movements because of the knife in her mouth.

"I do like blondes, but I don't know. Laurent, do _you_ see it?"

Skinny guy aka Laurent takes another bite of his apple before nodding his head. "I definitely see it. Damn, I wouldn't mind ripping that pussy apart." I see Rosalie shiver at his words.

"I don't know, she seems a little frail to me. A bit too weak." He moves his hands from her chest and pulls the knife out of her mouth.

Big guy is right, Rosalie did seem frail. It _was _weird seeing her like this because normally she seemed so put together and strong minded, but she'd become a mess infront of these men. But in no way do I blame her for reacting the way she is, it's to be expected. These guys could do anything to us, we had no advantage.

If anything I would have expected to react as she was in a situation like this, but anger had overtaken my fear.

He moves towards Alice and I, contemplating on where to go next. If he's right in his research he'd come to me first, seeing as he seemed to be going in order of age.

"Now this is where I get confused. Two sisters left, one of you is Alice and the other is Bella, but I can't seem to figure out which one is which. Alice was described as a loud mouth bitch, which automatically makes me think it's _you_."

He points towards me but I give him no reaction.

"But then they also said Alice was the slut, and you don't really seem like a slut, which means you'd have to be Bella, right? Right?"

"Right." Laurent echoes as if to agree with him.

"So that would mean you're Bella, the quiet, boring bookworm who we'd have no trouble with. You can see why we're abit apprehensive to believe that."

"I don't know James, something tells me the quiet one is actually Alice, maybe she isn't feeling chatty today."

"I think you're right Laurent, so I guess she wouldn't mind if I just fuck her right here and now. Most sluts don't care what cock is inside them, aslong as they have one."

He takes a step towards Alice and pulls her legs apart. She starts sobbing as it dawns on her what might happen. I fight against my restraints, desperate to save my baby sister, knowing just how she feels right now. Jessica and Rosalie are hysterical, shouting for him to leave her alone.

"It's me, I'm Alice! Just leave her alone."

He turns towards me and laughs loudly, but thankfully he walks away from Alice and starts zipping up his jeans.

"Now I know you're definitely Bella. You know why? Because they said your only weakness was your seflessness. They said I quote 'she'll do anything for her family'. I have to say I'm shocked, no-one said to watch out for you."

I don't know who's been giving him the information about us, but I could go as far as to say he's right with everything he said.

Jessica is definitely the party animal, or at least she was. Rosalie is the one everyone calls beautiful and she does tend to rely on her looks a lot. Alice is the rebel child who fucked men like she was a man herself, and then there was me. Education focused, quiet and always happy to help.

"How about it though? You gonna fuck me if it means I stay away from your sisters?"

He's crouched down in front of me, trying to get eye contact but I avoid him, turning my head so he gets my hair instead. He grabs my neck and turns my head to look at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." His voice is full of anger and I wonder just how far he'd go in hurting me. Would he rape me? Probably.

I stare right at him, hoping this will show him that I'm not afraid.

"You're lucky I prefer my girls willing." He whispers against my ear so low, I wonder if I'd even heard correctly.

"Now once you tell us where Eli is, we'll be on our merryway and you can go back to doing whatever it is you do on a Sunday evening." He says as he gets back up and paces the floor.

We all stay quiet, none of us willing to give up our brothers location, but I don't miss the wary looks I get from my sisters. I know what they're all thinking.

Eli and I hadn't spoken to eachother for about eight years, we'd never got on. When we were kids he'd tease me until I cried, this happened nearly every day. My parents said it was how brothers treated their sisters, but I had friends who had brothers and they'd never cried because of them.

The worst thing was, he wasn't like that with the rest of my sisters. He had a pretty good relationship with them all, he was nice to them most of the time and he never made them feel uncomfortable. It confused me when I was little, I remember I used to watch programmes where the older brother would do anything to protect his little sister, it felt like another world seeing things like that. It also hurt like hell.

Once we got older it just got worse, it came to a point where I couldn't even sit in the same room as him, or speak when he was around, because he'd always find a way to undermine me, or make me feel like shit.

It was like he had a personal vendetta against me. It was so bad that when his girlfriend gave birth to a beautiful baby girl three years ago, I wasn't even allowed to be alone with her. I don't know if he thought I was going to hurt her or something, but I never questioned it, it was just how things were.

I'm embarrassed to admit that even though he taunted me over the years, I found myself striving for his approval. When our father passed I was eight, so Eli was the only man left in my life, I looked towards him as my father figure but I was nothing to him.

"If no-one starts talking, things are going to get nasty."

He walks upto Alice and pulls on her hair. She let's out a yelp and turns her face from his as he gets up close and personal.

"Where the fuck is your brother?"

"I-i-i don't kn-n-ow."

He pulls again and she screams louder as tears roll down her face.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. If you don't tell me where he is, I'm gonna slit your throat."

He positions the blade on her neck and makes a big show of repeating his question.

She trembles in her chair but she stays quiet. I'm stuck between telling James where Eli is to save Alice, or letting him slit Alices throat to save Eli.

Either way someone was going to get hurt, but at least this way I could buy us time.

"He's staying at 36 Byron Street! Just, leave her alone!"

He moves the blade from her neck and puts it back in his back pocket. Alice let's out a sigh of relief and sags in her chair.

Laurent pulls a phone from his pocket and dials a number before talking to whoever it is on the other line.

"Sir, we got his address, 36 Byron Street... What do you want us to do with the sisters? You sure? Right, I'm sorry. Ok boss."

He hangs up the phone and turns to James. "Boss said to let the sisters go, but just know that if any of you try and go to the police, your brother dies."

James nods before looking at us.

"You heard him. You try going to the police and your brothers dead. Don't think we won't know aswell, you'd be surprised at how many bent cops there are out there."

Laurent picks up a bottle I hadn't noticed before and starts dousing tissue in it.

"Now this is just a precaution, to make sure you don't try anything when we untie you." Laurent explains as he walks from Jessica to Alice to Rosalie and places the tissue over their mouths, they all struggle at first but then fall unconscious. I wait for him to walk up to me but James stops him.

He makes his way over to me and bends down so that he's at eye level with me and then makes a move to kiss me. I thrash my head from side to side but he grabs my hair to stop me.

I fight against his wet mouth but he manages to push his tongue inside my mouth. I keep my own still but he just delves deeper down my throat, consuming me.

His other hand goes to the bottom of my t-shirt as he trails his finger up my stomach, lifting my shirt with it. The chair threatens to fall but he lets go of my hair and steadies it, pulling it closer towards him.

I bite down on his tongue till blood fills my own mouth and spit it out at him, when he retreats from my face. He spits out his own blood filled mouth and smiles down at me.

"You know, I might ask boss if I can keep this one." He says to Laurent as he wipes the mixture of blood and saliva off his cheek.

"You heard what boss said James, the sisters don't get harmed, which means you can't have her." Laurent says, his words put a sense of ease in me.

James shrugs his shoulders as if he doesn't care, but I sense the apprehension in his eyes. "Well I won't ask then."

Then a hand goes over my mouth and I black out once again. Only this time, I'm grateful for it.

...

**Authors Note:**

**Keep the reviews keeping, and we might just be seeing Edward in the next chapter... Maybe?**

**Crazy Fact**** - This was actually the first chapter I writ for this fanfic, but I decided the story needed a better introduction and changed things around a bit.**

**Question**** - Why did I name the third guy Victor?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note -**

**Sup guys, the feedback has been so fucking amazing. I can't even begin to tell you all how much your nice words mean to me.**

**Also, shoutout to **_**ffranco1985**_** for getting the last question right. I used Victor because I needed the character to be male, but I also wanted to acknowledge Victoria somehow. **

**Chapter Three:**_**Valiant**_

I wake up in Rosalies bed, the rooms tidy and there's no sign of the dead body or any of the mess that I created earlier. It's light out so I assume it's the next day.

My body aches and I feel dirty but I'm too scared to get naked and into a bathtub incase they come back. I stretch and hear bones pop when I walk downstairs, the house shows no sign of anything out of place.

If I wasn't so sure of what happened I would've thought it was all a dream, or a nightmare.

I walk into the kitchen area to find Jessica cleaning, she's scrubbing at the countertop vigorously, but there's no dirt visible.

"Good, you're up. Your sisters are still sleeping, can you take that trash out front? I don't want to miss the bin men."

I go to pick up the black bag, I find it hard to keep a hold of it when my body feels like jelly, but I manage to get to the front door without dropping it.

I stand there for a few minutes examining the door. There doesn't seem to be any dents or anything out of the ordinary, which means they came in through an open window or they had a key. The latter makes me feel nervous.

If they have a key that means they could come in whenever they want. James words run through my mind 'might ask Boss if I can keep this one'.

Why me? What had I done? Any person being held hostage by strangers would've rebuffed his advances, did he not realise that?

My throat burns when I take in mouthfuls of fresh air but I don't stop breathing it in. It's weird because fresh air is something you take granted of, you assume you'll always have it. Yet, yesterday I was stuck inside my house and I might not have been able to breathe fresh air if they'd killed me.

The man I killed yesterday, Victor, would've done anything for some fresh air as I choked the life out of him. The bag falls from my hands as I bring them to my chest as if I'm praying. I look down at them, there's no visible blood on them but I know different.

Tears gather in my eyes and run down my face as I acknowledge what I've done. I've taken a life. What if he had a wife, or kids?

Would they wonder what happened to him? Would they want revenge? Justice?

I head back inside as I wipe away my tears with my bloodstained hands.

Jess is still scrubbing away at the countertop, I walk over and pull the cloth out of her hand. "We need to go to the police Jessica."

She avoids eye contact as she goes about fixing the already perfect dishes.

"Did you hear me? We need to go to the police."

"We can't." We both turn at Rosalies voice, she's stood inches away from the dining room table with Alice beside her. Their eyes are red and puffy, which means they've been up all night crying.

"Yes we can, how did those guys get in here? They have a key don't they? Which means we're still in danger." I argue back.

"Rosalie's right, you heard what they said. If we phone the police they'll know, and then Eli dies."

"They just said that to scare us Alice! We were nearly raped and killed yesterday, they probably have Eli and you want to just sit around and do nothing? I fucking killed a man! Killed. _Dead_. He's not coming back because I _killed _him!" My voice gets louder as I try to get my point across.

We all stare at eachother, wondering how our lives had come to this, when we hear footsteps coming from the hallway.

Heavy, male footsteps.

I freeze for a second, wondering how any of us would get through a repeat of last night but realise if anything, this time I'm prepared.

I beckon for Alice and Rosalie to get behind me while I grab a knife out of the drawer. Alices tears start up again, Rosalies breath quickens and Jessica's frozen to the spot.

The living room door flies open and we're faced with a familiar face. My sisters go running but I stay back, pretending to be busy with putting the knife away. Cries of joy fill the house now that we're sure Eli is safe.

The feeling of unease decreases but not by much.

He sits down on one of the chairs and I can't help but get flashes of yesterday night. We avoid eye contact, both of us pretending that neither is there. I'm upset, but relieved at the same time that he's ok. Despite our awkward relationship, he's my brother.

You'd think, that going through something like this would make me run into his arms sobbing, but I can't push away that feeling of not being accepted. I can't push away eight years of my life after just one night.

"What's going on Eli? Why were those guys looking for you?" Alice sobs into his chest. He pats her back, trying to comfort her but I can tell as soon as she asks the question he tenses up. I watch as he tries to form words, backtracking a couple of times before finally saying something.

"A couple months back, I-i was doing some illegal work for this guy, and you know with the second baby on the way, I was struggling. I didn't think he'd notice if I just skimmed a little off the top."

"Two hundred grand isn't just a little off the top." He looks over at me as if he's finally realised I'm standing there and then back down at his lap. Even now he disregarded my words and acted as if what I'd said was stupid.

"It's fine. We can get through this. We can get the money." Jessica says as she tries to reassure us all, but I'm willing to bet we all know there's no getting past something like this.

"This guy brings in millions a month. I didn't think he'd care. Plus, I was planning on giving it all back. I swear."

The relief from earlier wears off as I watch him sitting there in what I now realise, are expensive clothes. Not once did he offer to help us out with any of our money problems, while he was off making sure he was dressed to the nines. I was working two jobs part time while going to uni to study, just to help keep this family afloat.

"Well you have to give it all back. How much is left?"

He can't have used it all in a couple of months which means we probably only have to make up about fifty grand, which was do-able. He scratches his ear which we all know is his nervous tick.

"How much is left?" I repeat when he doesn't answer.

"N-none. You see, I thought I could triple it and then pay the original amount back and keep the money I make but I lost it all."

"You lost all of it?!" I'm absolutely livid as I realise just what my stupid older brother has done. How could I have ever looked at this boy as a father figure? He was nothing like my Dad.

"Calm down Bella, it'll be fine. We'll re-mortgage the house and use that. That should cover it. Everything's going to be okay."

He scratches his ear again but no-one catches it but me.

"What are you hiding from us?"

"They want erm, they want half a million. Something about teaching me a lesson."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Where the fuck are we going to get five hundred grand from? Who is this guy, what's his name?" I scream at him.

"They didn't give me a name. They just told me what to do and paid me cash in hand. I found out after that I was working for Cullen Industries." He sinks lower into the sofa, he's probably hoping it will swallow him whole but there's nowhere for him to run.

All of my built up anger seems to want to be unleashed on him right this moment. He's made my life a misery and just when I thought I was finally rid of his taunting, he's come back and fucked everything up again.

"Wait, what happens if we don't get the money?" Alice asks as more tears roll down her face.

He looks up at all of us this time, hesitant to spit out whatever it is he knows.

"W-we die."

...

**Authors Note:**

**I realise this chapter probably isn't the exciting of them all, so I've decided once I hit around 40/45 reviews, you'll be getting the next ch. It's edited and ready to be uploaded guys, so get reviewing. **

**Also who's seen The Great Gatsby? I just seen it and wow, absolutely loved it! Thoughts?**

**Crazy Fact**** - I listen to Lana Del Rey when I write, she definitely puts me in the mood for those emotional scenes.**

**Question**** - Why have I named my chapter Valiant? **_**And,**_** why do you think Eli is so mean to Bella? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note -**

**You guys are crazy, I love you all! ffranco1985 you are on a role, you're correct. Valiant because of how Bella was ready protect her family.**

**The theories you guys have about Eli and Bella are so interesting to read, don't worry though. All will be revealed in due time. **

**I'm introducing a new character in this chapter, if you guys want someone to picture in your head, think of someone between Caroline from The Vampire Diaries and Lois from Smallville.**

**Hope you enjoy. X**

**...**

**Chapter Four:**_**Damage**_

I wake up and for a split second everything is right in the world. There's no worries, no school, no work and no problems.

But then that second passes and it all comes crashing down on me. Work, school, family, and the need to come up with half a million dollars soon.

Our little family gathering yesterday didn't amount to much. No-one thought of a grand plan to get us out of this mess, so for now we're still trying to figure out just how to raise money without going to the police.

Eli suggested going on the run but we don't really have any family and unless we want to live on the streets, there's no way we'd be able to afford running.

No-one even mentioned the extra stress this will cause Mom. Plus, even if we did go on the run, what are we supposed to do, carry Mom on our backs while she recovers from her stroke?

I dress with care, knowing that if I visit Mom in my sweats she'll know something's wrong. I end up wearing my skinny khaki pants with a white blouse.

I tell myself this is all for my Mom and not for myself, but I can't deny the fact that I'm dressing smart and put together because if I look undone, I'll become undone, and I can't afford to break now.

Driving to the hospital helps shed some light on the situation on hand. Laurent spoke to a boss on the phone, he didn't exactly sound like the nicest of guys considering Laurent apologised to him, but he did say to not kill us.

Maybe he has a family of his own, maybe he'd understand what we're going through and lower the money back down to two hundred grand. Maybe he would even give us a longer time frame?

My thoughts are cut short when a car lurches forward into my lane, nearly cutting me off.

Road rage takes over as I shout obscenities at whoever it is. "Next time watch where you're fucking going! You almost killed me!"

It's a fancy car, that much I can tell. But it's also owned by someone with money as it's a chauffeur who rolls down the window.

"I'm sorry about that miss. My boss is in a hurry."

"Yeah, well tell your boss to suck my dick!"

I don't wait long enough to see the drivers shocked face, or the boss roll down his window to take a good look at me as the light turns green and I speed off.

I shake off my anger as I get out of my car and head into the hospital, doing the normal route to my moms room. The nurses smile at me, smiles of sympathy.

"Hello there beautiful." I sing to my mom as I enter her room.

"Oh the tubes really add something to my complexion don't they?"

I kiss her cheek and can't help but notice she's colder than usual, even though her humour is still as warm as ever.

"Of course, by the way did you ask the nurses for that extra blanket you needed? I don't want you freezing."

"I asked, they said they'd get round to it."

"I'm sure they will." I mutter to myself.

I head back out of her room and ask the nurses for a blanket and sure enough they tell me they'll get round to it. Which probably means they'll forget as soon as I leave.

My anger boils up again as I think about Eli and the money he stole, he could have spared a few grand for Moms healthcare but instead he gambled it all away. Not even thinking about Mom once.

Fucking prick.

"Hey, what's got you in a tiff?"

"What? Oh nothing, everything's good. How you feeling?"

"You shouldn't lie to your mother, and good. Better."

"Don't you worry yourself, you just get yourself all better okay." She nods but I can tell she's still worried about me.

"How's things at home?"

"Good. Eli's visiting at the moment."

"Oh talking of visitors, your friend came by earlier. Said he wanted to check up on me."

I still at her words. I don't have any guy friends close enough to me, that they'd bother visiting my Mom. I keep a straight face so that she doesn't freak out.

"Really? What friend was it?"

"Erm, he said his name was James, a work friend? Very handsome boy."

I fight the bile that finds its way to my mouth while trying to keep a calm face, even though inside I'm fuming. My insides are ready to explode. Anger isn't the right word to describe how I'm feeling, there's not enough power behind it. "R-right. James, my _friend_. What did he say?"

"Nothing much. He just said he wanted to make sure I was okay, and that he'd carry on checking up on me every few days. He was a very sweet boy."

"W-what?" How could I have been so stupid and naïve? I figured with Mom being at hospital she was safe, but if anything, this just put her in more danger.

"Are you okay darling?"

"Fine. Listen, I've just remembered I've got to go in for work. I'll come visit you later okay."

I rush out to my car, after warning the nurses not to let in anyone but immediate family and drive to the first persons house I can think of as soon as I'm inside the comfort of my beetle.

I ring her doorbell and hope to God that she's the one to answer the door. I don't know what I'd do if her dad or brother answered her door. My worries are eased as soon as I see her standing before me, wide eyed, dressed in her spongebob pyjamas.

She stares at me for a few seconds while I laugh like a complete maniac. I fucking hate spongebob but seeing his face is so welcoming right now.

My eyes burn as my laughter turns into cries, as I think about burdening my bestfriend with everything that's happened these past few days.

It's weird how being faced with near rape and death hadn't pushed me to tears, but standing here across my closest friend is turning me into a mess.

"Haley?" I whisper. My voice sounds nothing like me. It sounds like a broken little girl, words I'd never use to describe myself.

"Honey, you ok?" Her voice is full of worry as she opens her arms wide for me to walk into.

"No." I say so quietly, wondering if she even heard me. "I-i'm not ok." My body is shaking when she closes her arms around me. I welcome her soothing murmurs and rubs needing the comfort of another person for once, neding someone to tell me I'll be okay.

Even though inside I know this is something I'll never get past. I'm a different person now.

I'm helpless against my thoughts.

"We are going to get through this." She states squeezing my fingers.

_We_. Haley doesn't know it, but that one word reassures me so much, I'm on the verge of tears again.

"I don't know what to do. They won't let me go to the police."

"I'm sorry but, your sisters are right Bella. It's too dangerous, think it through. These guys weren't fucking about, _look what they almost did to you_." She whispers the last bit and I can tell it hurts her to know that I was helpless and put through something like that.

"Haley, I killed a man." I can't face her as I repeat the words I've been saying to her for the past hour.

"Hey, it's not your fault. If you hadn't killed him he would've raped you and then killed you. Listen to me, _listen_, you are _not _to blame ok?"

I nod at her as she stares at me in the eye, trying so desperately to get the message through to me. She's right in saying that it was a kill or be killed situation, but that doesn't make it better or justify what I did. Does it?

"What am I gonna do?"

"First we have to figure out who it is we're dealing with. Cullen Industries right? Let's google them."

She clicks open a tab on her already running laptop and types their company name into Google. It comes up with thousands of results. We click on their wikipedia page and read through.

We find out they're a family based company that specialises in some kind of anti-virus software, that promises to keep your computer clean. In recent years they've branched out into releasing their own tablets and partnered up with universities that are focused on IT majors, to help students.

All in all the company seems pretty clean, and have done seriously well profit and reputation wise.

"These guys don't seem like they'd send thugs to hold a family hostage. What exactly was your brother doing for them?"

"He didn't say really, just something to do with their finances and that he skimmed a bit of their money every week."

"I don't get it. These guys are literally billionaires, they have branches all over the world from Hong Kong to the U.K. Eli was right for once when he said two hundred grand is seriously nothing to them."

"Well even if it is, they want it back, plus an extra three hundred."

"You said that the boss decided to let you guys go when that Laurent guy rang, right? Maybe we can reason with him. He's obviously very family orientated, I mean it is a family business."

"What would we do? Walk upto his office door and tell him we're not paying the money back that _we _owe him?" The plan sounds even sillier out loud, but it's the only strategy anyone has come up with.

"You don't owe him shit, Eli does, and yes and no. We meet him, ask him if it's possible if we can have more time, or if he can lower the price back down to two hundred. I'm sure you can just explain to him that your brother is thick in the head and is terribly sorry for what he's done."

Would it be possible? Was it really as easy as just asking? "What if it makes things worse?"

"How? What could possibly happen to make things worse than they already are? Come on Bella, we're business majors, think about it, this man must be open to negotiate within reason. He's a business man first and foremost."

"You're right, but we have to find out who the boss is first."

She clicks on the wikipedia page of the founder and owner of Cullen Industries; Edward Cullen. He's fifty-three, widowed and has two sons. He and his brother started the company eleven years ago after taking interest in computers. They both previously worked as lawyers for at least fifteen years at Mark & Mills and had been quite successful in that profession too.

"A lawyer huh? I reckon we have a good chance of this going in our favour. Look at that face, he looks harmless!"

I check out his picture, he's definitely very handsome for a fifty-three year old, and Haley is right, he actually looks quite friendly.

Maybe things would work out, maybe for once I'd see a light at the end of this tunnel. For the first time in days I sleep with hope that everything will be okay.

All thanks to Haley.

...

**Authors Note:**

**What's your thoughts on Haley? Personally she's one of my favourite characters second to someone else I'll be introducing in Chapter Six. **

**But GUYS... GUYS, guess who you'll be seeing in the next chapter? **

**70 reviews and it is yours, I'm so excited I literally cannot contain my excitement. It's probably one of my favourite introductions of Edward I've done, second to **_**New Beginnings**_**.**

**Crazy Fact**** - I've actually got two side stories in mind which are connected to this. One I've kind of started on but it hasn't been uploaded, and the other is just in my head at the moment. I reckon in a few chapters you'll start to get why I've got these stories in my head.**

**Question**** - Name me your favourite story on fanfic atm. I'm in need of some good fics. (You don't have to say mine, haha.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note -**

**Thank you so much for all the suggestions. I actually found one on fictionpress, it isn't Twilight related ofc but it's so good. I'm really enjoying it. It's called **_**Private Lives, Public Property by star123**_**. I've still got to check out all of your guys favourites aswell. **

**Also I've just found out that the movie adaptation of Fallen by Lauren Kate has cast it's leads. Jeremy Irvine and Addison Timlin have been chosen as Daniel and Luce, I figure some of my readers must be fans of that book series as it is a YA read, and it's fairly recent news so just thought I'd let you all know. **

**Am I the only one who thinks next year is the year of book adaptations?**

**Anyway back to my story, it's the chapter I'm sure you've all waited for! The entrance of Edward Cullen.**

**So without further ado, enjoy.**

**...**

**Chapter Five: **_**Gameplan**_

"That's a terrible plan!" Her outburst is to be expected, as the oldest sister she's all about looking out for all of us but frankly, this plan has to happen. We need to take action.

"How the fuck is it a terrible plan?" I shout back at Jessica, suddenly feeling very angry.

"You're walking straight into the lions den. You'll just make things worse."

"How can things get any worse?" I throw Haleys words back at her. "At least I'm doing something about this. Haley is the only one willing to help me."

"Why the fuck did you get that bitch involved?"

I turn towards Eli and give him the dirtiest look I can muster. "Don't you fucking dare speak about her like that. This is your mess, you're fucking lucky she's my friend, she's the one who came up with this plan."

He doesn't say anything and I can tell he's shocked. I can tell they're all shocked. But now's not the time to discuss how I've become something unrecognisable over these past few days.

"I think it's a good plan. She's right, what's the worst that could happen?" Rosalie whispers from the kitchen counter.

I look over at her and give her a small smile. If anything Rosalie is the sister I'm closest to, it's probably because we're only a year apart in age considering we hardly have anything in common.

Jessica sighs in defeat, suddenly realising we've made our minds up. "How and when do you plan on meeting with the boss?"

"He runs this work placement for IT students, I've set up a meeting at his building claiming I'm a student who hopes to work for his company. It's in two days."

"And Haley? She'll be with you? Or do you want me to come with you?"

"She'll come to the interview with me. But the actual interview is only for me, she can't go past the office doors. Don't worry though, she won't be far."

"I'll come with you." Eli says without even looking at me.

"Don't be silly. Someone could recognise you." Jessica replies.

Frankly I'm shocked he offered to come with me, especially knowing he'd be forced to spend time with me, but I'm also relieved that Jessica came up with that excuse. I didn't want him anywhere near me for a long time, and once this was over, I was cutting all ties with him.

"So it's sorted then. I'll go speak with him and try to lessen this blow somehow."

"I'm coming too."

I look towards the voice I didn't expect to volunteer. "It's okay Rosalie, honestly. Haley will be with me." I say, trying to reassure her I'll be fine, even though I'm not entirely sure.

"I know, but I'm still coming. I'm older than you, which means you have to listen to me. End of discussion."

Her voice is playful but my eyes catch hers and I realise there's something off, this isn't the same Rosalie I've stared at in the past, there's something different about her. She's always been the happy, optimistic one out of us all. Everyone always looked to Rosalie to make them feel better, she had a knack for being so caring, so loving, you can't help but love her back.

It's a total different story now though, there's no longer that spark in her eyes, she looks like she's given up. She looks... hopeless, scared, worried, nothing like her usual self.

"Okay, yeah, you can come. Just you though, we're not going with the whole family, this isn't a field trip."

They all nod at me in agreement but stay silent after, they're probably too busy mapping out how this visit could either save us, or break us.

"Rosalie hurry up, will you? Bella and Haley are ready to leave." Jessica shouts up the stairs as I stand in the doorway, ready to meet my doom.

I'm nervous but I try not to show it otherwise Jessica would call the whole thing off, and we literally cannot afford for that to happen.

"I'm ready, I'm ready." Rosalie says while running down the stairs in a black skirt with a green shirt, as fast as she can.

Her outfit, like mines, is proffesional, except I'm wearing black skinny trousers instead of a skirt, and my shirts white. I'm even pushing it as far as wearing heels, even if they are just black shoe boots.

We head out together after Jess warns us to be careful and get into Haleys car.

I wipe my sweaty hands on my legs and pull on the ends of my hair.

"Stop it." Haley says while we slow down at a redlight.

I look at her in confusion. "Stop what?" I ask.

"Stop changing your hair parting. Don't think I don't know that's your nervous tick." She says with a smile.

I pull down the mirror in her car and look at my hair, sure enough it's now parted on the opposite side of my head. I put it to its correct side and flatten it down.

"You're going to be fine. Just make sure you use the family angle. The man is basically all about family."

"Haley's right. I'm sure he must have daughters, he'll sympathise with you."

"He doesn't, he only has sons. Well according to his wikipedia page." I say, correcting Rosalie.

"Well, since when is wikipedia ever correct. I'm sure he has nieces then?"

I shrug my shoulders at her, not sure if she's right this time or not. "Maybe. Probably. I mean he has a brother."

"Exactly. Rose and I are right on this Bella. Use the family angle."

I look at Haley and then at Rosalie in the back seat, if those two were agreeing on something it meant they were more than likely right. The thought helps with my nerves as we pull up and walk into the building.

It's intimidating to say the least, and probably one of the biggest buildings I'd ever come across. Everything is immaculate, the people, the surroundings, even the plants look perfect.

"What kind of place is this?" Haley whispers to us.

"I have no fucking idea." Rosalie answers.

I stay silent as I take it all in. I didn't expect this, I expected a seedy building that reeked crooks but this is close to perfection with a feeling of proffesionalism.

We make our way towards the receptionist who looks up at smiles at us. She seems genuine enough but I have a feeling that working here would let someone perfect the ultimate poker face.

"Hi, Bella Rivers here to see Mr Cullen." I explain to her using my fake name.

"Of course, Miss Rivers. Go ahead and make your way to the twenty-second floor. Mr Cullen is expecting you."

We all walk towards the elevators but she stops us. "Just you Miss Rivers. Your friends are welcome to wait in the waiting area though." She points towards an area of sofas with coffee tables.

"Oh right. Okay." I look towards Haley who's giving the receptionist the evil eye and Rosalie who's busy eyeing the decor. "Will you guys be okay?"

"We will be fine. You on the other hand, if anything happens just ring or text me, and we'll be there before you know it."

I nod at Haley, and smile as Rosalie gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. I leave them at the waiting area and head for the elevator.

It pings and the doors open to reveal a man walking out, he's tall, slightly broad, and has dark brown hair. It's worn a little longer than usual, with one side tucked behind his ear. He's extremely good looking but familiar, I don't get a chance to consider where I've seen him though, because he's long gone by the time I realise I recognise him from somewhere.

The lift doors start to close and I move quickly to get inside before they shut. I'm inside when I'm faced with my reflection in the mirrors. My brown hair's straight and loose around my shoulders, my shirt's tucked into my trousers, sleeves pushed up to my elbows.

I stand at 5'6 but I'm taller today because I have my heels on. They give me a sense of confidence, as they make me hold my back straighter and my head higher, and right now I'm basically faking it till I make it.

The doors open on the twenty-second floor and I encounter yet more perfection. I step outside and suddenly feel like I have no reason to be here. I don't belong here at all.

It also makes me question, what kind of company looks like this but has thugs who hold families hostage? Not a legit one.

I look around the floor like a lost puppy wondering where I should go next when I hear a cheery voice calling me. It takes me a minute to realise that she's talking to me because I'm not used to being called Miss Rivers."Miss Rivers, we've been expecting you. I'm Tricia."

I spot another receptionist, she's older than the one from the ground floor. Her smile also seems a lot more genuine. I walk over to her, welcoming her sweet smile.

"Mr Cullen is just finishing up in a meeting, he'll be ready in a few minutes. Would you like some tea, water? Maybe some coffee even?"

I smile at her, my nerves slowly slipping away. "No thanks, I'm fine. I've had two cups of coffee already."

"Oh I know the feeling darling, I can't function unless I've had three a day."

I laugh at how real she is, immediately liking her. Before I can reply, a phone on her desk rings.

"Yes sir. Okay I'll send her in right away." She puts the phone back down, and smiles up at me. "Mr Cullen is ready for you."

At the sound of his name my nerves shoot right back up. I repeat Haleys words 'the man is basically all about family' silently in my head. She's right. He has to sympathise with me on some level.

I follow Tricias pointed hand and walk down a corridor and towards a door labelled 'Edward Cullen'. I knock twice and hear a deep voice from inside. "Come in."

I push it open and am struck with the inside of the office. It's big, and so open. The floor length windows help light the room with natural sunlight, they also make the room feel free. It's not confined like most offices are.

There's a massive mahogany desk with a laptop, a desktop screen, papers, telephones and everything else you can imagine on an office desk. There's a bookshelf to my left with what looks like first editions of every classic piece of literature you can think of, from The Great Gatsby to Jane Eyre to 1984.

What I would do to get my hands on this mans library. I walk over to the shelf and run my hands along the spines of the books. Definitely first editions. They feel like heaven beneath my fingers and they smell even better.

Yep, I'm clearly getting a hard-on at the sight of these books.

"You read?" I hear the same deep voice again.

I turn quickly as if I've been caught doing something wrong and I'm faced with someone who can only be described as perfect.

He fits in with the rest of the building well, what is it with the extremely good looking men here? Although the man I'd seen in the elevator doesn't hold a match to the one standing before me.

He's got sandy brown hair that's had a hand run through it one too many times and green eyes that can only be described as the colour of grass. He's tall, way taller than me and I'm feeling tall today in my four inch heels.

His body is a mix between lean and athletic, not too much muscle, yet he's still defined beneath his dark grey suit.

"Sorry?" I say, when I realise I've forgotten what he said.

He smirks and a single dimple appears in his left cheek making him look all the more sexier. I feel myself go slightly light-headed at the thought of being close to this man. It's not that dizziness you get when you stand up too fast, it's more of the fuzzy feeling you get when you know you're nervous and you're going to fuck things up and embarrass yourself.

Why is it God made some people so beautiful, it was upsetting to look at them? While the rest of us were considered ugly in comparison.

I understand the whole, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and everyone is beautiful thing, but you can't deny that some people take the word beautiful to the next level.

This man took it to a level I didn't even know existed. I'm sure every eye, well at least every female and gay eye would find the beauty in him.

"I said, do you read?"

Do I read? Do I read? I almost scoff at how obvious I've already made it.

"All the time." I say comfortably, even though he probably doesn't, seeing as this isn't his office. "I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask when I remember I'm here for a meeting with Edward Cullen.

Maybe he's the man Edward was having a meeting with? Oh gosh, had I come in too fast? Was I interrupting his meeting?

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

I look at him again, should I know him? I take a look around the room and confirm in my head that this isn't his office. This office screams old, and he's far from that, I'd put him at late twenties.

"I'm here for a meeting with Mr Cullen, you?" I throw back at him.

"Don't you know who I am?" His voice is arrogant and full of cockiness. Two things I detest when it comes to men.

It comes at no surprise really. It would be impossible for a man who looks like he does, to not have a big head. Women must be falling at his feet left right and centre.

But since when did a mans looks define how I treat him? Never.

"No I don't, I'm here to see Mr Cullen. Tricia said to come right in, so I can only assume your meeting hasn't finished yet. I'll be outside, please let him know I'm here once you're done."

I leave the room and sit in one of the three chairs outside. If they took too long with their meeting, Haley and Rosalie would start worrying. I check the time on my watch; two thirty-five. My meeting was at two-thirty, which means Edward was running late, but not extremely late.

The door opens and I sit up straighter, waiting to see the grey-haired man I'd seen on wikipedia. But I'm faced with the same man as before.

As he stands in the doorway with a look of expectance, I open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind and explain why he's rather starting to annoy me when he speaks, stopping me in my tracks.

"Miss Rivers? Step into my office, Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

I sit still staring at him for a few seconds, sure that he's pulling my leg. "Are you joking with me?" I ask, dumbstruck.

He folds his arms across his chest and looks just as puzzled as me ."Of course not Miss Rivers, that is unless your definition of joke is when someone tells the truth. No? Didn't think so. I would prefer it if we had this meeting inside though."

I keep my mouth shut and stand up fast and follow him inside what is apparently his office. There is no way in hell I'm going to jeopardise my meeting today, so I don't say anything as he sits in the chair behind the desk and motions for me to take a seat too.

I sit with my hands in my lap, my mind going a hundred miles an hour.

Where's the Edward Cullen I was expecting? Where's the fifty something year old man with silver hair who looked reasonable?

"My father passed two weeks ago. I assume you were expecting him. I'm Edward Cullen Jr."

I feel the blood drain from my face as I think about his words. This means the family man is gone. Which means my plan is of no use. I lift my hand and involuntarily change the parting of my hair, my nervous tick is back.

"I can see you're devastated at the thought of being interviewed by me instead Miss Rivers, so I'll try not to be too much of a disappoinment." He says with a smirk which makes his dimple evident once more.

Only this time it doesn't make my head light, it doesn't make me feel giddy. All I feel is dread and fear. Because now I see him for what he really is.

The enemy.

My enemy, who just so happened to remind me of the Devil with his captivating smirk and his tempting self.

This was not something I was expecting to happen. This was not something I could handle. I turn in my seat and wonder how long it will take me to just run out without being stopped. In these heels I wouldn't get very far, so probably seconds.

I face him again and wonder what I'm supposed to say.

'Hey, my brother stole two hundred grand off you and you had thugs keep my family hostage, one of them tried to rape me, I killed him, and now you want five hundred instead. I was just wondering if we could set up a monthly plan?'

Instead I say the first words that come to mind. "I'm sorry... About your father, that is."

He opens his mouth as if to say something but the phone on his desk rings. Sighing, he goes to answer it.

"Edward Cullen." Another sigh, an irritated one this time. "Is it important? Hurry up and send him in, I'm in a meeting."

He puts the phone down and smiles at me. "I'm sorry, just business. It won't be a minute."

There's a knock on the door before I hear it opening and then I hear a mans footsteps walking behind me, towards Edward.

I look down and focus on my hands, not wanting to disturb him when he's got business to attend to. There's no way I'm offending him more than I already have.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

My hands stop still and I suddenly feel itchy all over my body. I'm slow in looking up but once I do, I realise who's standing beside Edward.

I close my eyes and open them again, hoping, wishing, pleading that my mind has imagined him. But no, it's definitely him.

...

**Authors Note:**

**SO?! Thoughts on him so far? I know you haven't been given much but there's obviously way more to come. The next chapter is so exciting, there's the entrance of my second favourite character, remember how I said he'd be introduced in Chapter Six? **

**100 reviews and it's yours. (I know some of you don't like the fact that I'm keeping my chapters hostage until I get a certain amount of reviews, but it's just easier for me to know when to upload. It also pushes me to upload faster because I have a time limit and a promise to you guys, which means I write faster.) **

**Also, come on guys, did you really think I'd have Edward as a 53 year old? Bella is only 22, that would have been pushing it. I love how you guys were reviewing the last chapter like, 'what, he's 53?!' Edward is only 27, so there's five years between them which I think is ok, right?**

**Crazy Fact**** - I initially wanted Eli to go with Bella to the meeting but decided against it when I realised it would affect the next chapter.**

**Question**** - Not really a question, I would just love your opinions on Edward so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note -**

**The reviews have been crazy good, thankyou all so much for the nice words, you guys really do continue to surprise me. Also the theories are getting great, you guys are close!**

**Enjoy. X**

**...**

**Chapter Six:**_**Survive**_

_James._

I jump from my seat fast and walk backwards towards the door. His eyes are just as scary as they were the day he held me hostage. The day he forced his lips on mine. The day he held my life in his hands.

He makes his way towards me fast and grabs onto my wrist, yanking me to him. I stumble forward and pull at his tightening fingers.

"Get off me." I yell as I squirm in his grip, wanting to be anywhere but here. I try and reach for my phone with my other hand but he grabs my left wrist too. I'm powerless.

"Let go of her. Now."

My wrists are dropped within seconds and I take a few steps back, trying to rub some feeling back into my hands.

I had forgotten about Edward as soon as I saw James, and now realising he's witnessed all of this makes me want to just run for the stars.

My cover is blown. _Everything _is ruined.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's her!" James says, he almost sounds like a little kid, pleading with his Dad, but there can't be much difference in age when it comes to the two of them.

Edward looks at me in confusion and then back at James, clearly not knowing who I am.

"Who are you?" He asks me with his intrigued stare.

"She's-" James butts in but Edward stops him with a wave of his hand.

"I was asking her, James, not you. Oh and please, do sit down."

I sit back down in the chair furthest from James and wonder how I'm supposed to start this off? "I'm Eli Swans sister. Bella Swan."

He carries on looking confused as if my brothers name doesn't ring a bell and I get slightly angry. It was because of him a mans blood was on my hands and he didn't even have the decency to keep track of his own business.

"I killed his friend, Victor." I whisper as I nod towards James, he scoffs at me, muttering that Victor was no friend.

Recognition falls on Edwards face as he sits back in his chair and puts his hands together as if he's contemplating on what to do next. I stay quiet and fiddle with my thumbs, wondering if I'll be killed, already planning my escape.

"You've made quite the reputation around here, what with you killing one of my men. What happened?"

"It was self defence. I didn't have a choice." I lie, hoping he won't realise. It's not like I want to share the real reason with these strangers.

"Of course it was." Edward says, not believing me one bit. "_So,_ your brother owes me five hundred grand."

"About that, I'm sorry honestly, I was just wondering if you could maybe lowe-" "No." "Well what about more ti-" "No." He says again, cutting me off both times.

"Miss Swan, I'm running a business here. I can't afford to be sloppy, your brother took that risk when he decided to steal off me. It's not my fault he's an idiot. Five hundred is merely to teach him a lesson. If he can't cough it up, well he shouldn't have stolen off me in the first place, but understand that there will be repercussions."

The air turns cold and I get why James had spoken to Edward as if he was a child now. It's because he's commanding, powerful and damn fucking scary.

"Please, you don't understand. I'm already working two jobs to pay for college, my Mom's ill, there's hospital bills, loans to pay off. We can't afford it." I plead with him, knowing I have to leave this room with some kind of change in our situation.

"I don't think I'm mistaken when I say it was your _brother_ who stole from me. Not you. I expect the money off him. There's no need to involve yourself."

"You involved me the day you sent the likes of _him_ to my house and had my family held hostage." I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth, hating how rude I sounded to the man who held all the cards.

"Bella Swan? The college student, second youngest right?" He says smiling, ignoring my earlier words.

I nod at him, wondering where he's going with this.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but according to my extremely reliable sources, Bella Swan is the sister who doesn't speak to Eli. So why is it you sitting here in front of me? I wonder, do you think you can sway me with your charm? No, it couldn't be that, they would have sent Rosalie then. Maybe you mean to pay it off some other way? No, that would mean Alice. Who's left? Jessica, she wouldn't really be able to do much either, partying was never an interest of mine. So why you?"

"I chose to come myself." I say, sitting up straighter in my chair. I realise then that whenever someone says anything about my family, a fire burns inside of me. I don't care about anything but their safety. I'd get on my knees and beg if it meant they were ok, fuck pride, fuck everything, I needed to make sure they'd be fine.

"You did, did you? Why? Why risk yourself for a brother you haven't spoken to for God knows how many years?"

I question who his sources are because whoever it is, knows our family pretty well. "He's my brother. If anything happened to him, it would kill my Mom, it'd kill my family."

"You're just as selfless as they said you'd be." He says it with a hint of disgust in his voice as if it's nothing to be proud of. This shows me straight away there's no way I'd be able sway his decision. He isn't selfless, I can tell already he's all about power. "It's shocking really. That seems to be the only thing they got right, other than the plain thing of course."

I flinch at his comment about my appearance, I don't know if it's because I thought he was so goodlooking or because I'm a girl and we're touchy when it comes to looks, but it hurts. Way more than it should.

"We just need time. A month tops."

"A month?! I could make five hundred thousand dollars in a day, and you think I'm going to wait a month for it? Hardly. I expect it within a week."

He's stopped when his desk phone rings once again. He sends it straight to voicemail and I hear Tricias voice, shouting down the line. "Mr Cullen? I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop them."

Her distraught voice worries me as I look around, wondering what's going on when his door bursts open and Rosalie and Haley come running in, frantic.

"Bella, are you okay?" I get up as Haley comes rushing over to me, grabbing at me to make sure I'm physically okay, before throwing her arms around me. I whisper that I'm fine, repeatedly before she decides it's okay to let go of me.

I look around in search for Rosalie who I realise is standing still, her eyes on James. She's shaking slightly, frozen to the spot. I go to her, ready to ease her worries but before I can, the familiar man from the elevator I had seen earlier comes running in.

I get really confused now, as he looks straight at Rosalie and zeros in on her. I move from Haley fast and pull Rosalie towards me so she's out of the mans reach. He doesn't look angry, he looks absolutely livid. If anything, he's a lot more scarier than both Edward and James put together.

There's no way in hell I'm letting him near her.

"Bella is that you? What the fuck are you doing here?" He asks me once he realises I'm standing there.

I look him over and rack my brain trying to figure out where I know him from, I look at Rosalie and then back at him and it all clicks.

"Emmett, how do you know these girls, what the fuck is going on?"

Everyone looks towards Edwards commanding voice, he looks so confused it's kind of cute, but then I remember who he is and what I'm doing here and he goes from cute to down right frightening.

"Rosalie, Haley, I'm fine," I lie not wanting to worry them even more. "You two go back to the car."

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone with these crazy bastards." Haley shouts, not giving two fucks that these guys are dangerous as she takes in Emmett and Edward.

_Did I ever mention I really love my bestfriend?_

"All three of you, over here now." Edward says in a voice not to be disobeyed, a voice that commands to be listened to.

I grab Haley and walk towards his desk, knowing this will be my last chance I have to make a difference. Maybe if all three of us rallied against his decision he'd change it.

Haley squeezes my hand once and I look to my other side expecting Rosalie there, but she's nowhere to be seen. I turn around and find her edging closer to Emmett, as if he was some kind of human shield.

Which made sense considering he was massive. What didn't make sense was why she was looking to him for protection.

I look back at James who's standing there with a smug smile on his face, relishing in the fact that he's frightening her. I walk back to her and grab her hand in mine. "Hey it's ok. I'm here, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

She moves her eyes from James and looks at me. I don't see the older sister who ran the entire highschool when we were younger. I see the sister who I used to play tea parties with, I see the sister who cried when our pet fish died, even though we'd only had him for five days.

I see the sister I would walk through a burning building for, and I was not going to let anything harm her.

I walk with her over to Edwards desk and put her between me and Haley, with us both acting as her shield. Haley grabs her hand and I can't help but hold back tears as I witness the obvious display of affection between the two.

If this whole ordeal had taught me anything, it was how much I valued and loved my close ones.

"How do you know Emmett?" Edward asks, looking at me.

"He went to my highschool." I reply, co-operating.

"And who are these two?"

"Erm, that's Haley my bestfriend, and this is Rosalie, my sister. They were supposed to wait downstairs. I'm sorry about that."

"Right." He nods as if he's starting to understand slowly then looks at the two girls standing beside me. "You two, why did you come running into my office?"

Haley speaks as it's clear Rosalie is in no condition to answer. "Erm we were in the waiting area downstairs, when that guy _Emmett_ spotted Rosalie. They were speaking for a while, I'm not sure what that was all about but then Rosalie ran over to me and said we needed to get Bella and leave. So we made a run for the elevator, came here, ran past your receptionist and well. Here we are."

I look over at Rosalie wondering why she wanted to get me and run after speaking with Emmett. Last time I checked those two were just high school friends, and that was putting it nicely. I'm pretty sure they both hated eachother. They had run in different cliques, Rosalie the popular girl everyone desired or wanted to be, and Emmett, the bad boy most people steered clear of.

"Shall I get rid of them both, Sir?"

Rosalie shrinks at James' voice, pulling me and Haley closer to her as if that would protect us all. I'm shocked to say the least, I didn't realise just how much he had affected her, especially considering she was the one who didn't want to go to the police.

I pull her hand from my upper arm and go to hold it instead but she's ripped from my grasp. I turn around and see Emmett holding her tight, whispering something to her so quiet, no-one else can hear what it is he's saying.

She looks like she's on the verge of tears, confused and scared at the same time, so I push Emmett on the shoulder, trying to loosen his grip on her, but it doesn't make much difference. "Get the fuck off her Emmett, can't you see she's scared!"

"She's coming with me." He says, so matter of factly.

I hear her whimper at the thought of leaving with him and argue back. "No she's not. This is none of your business, just go. What are you even doing here?" I ask, wondering how he knows Edward.

"It's my fucking company building you guys are in." He shouts back at me.

"What, yours?!" _No fucking way._

Edward coughs loud and Emmett looks at him and then corrects himself, "I mean ours of course, cousin."

I look from him to Edward, and then back again. His name was Emmett Cullen. Since when?

This was great, that meant Emmett was no longer an ally. He was one of them.

But then was he ever an ally? I'd spoken to him once at a party years ago, he'd seemed cool but he was very reserved. I wouldn't have spoken to him initially but everyone was boring me and my slight buzz had given me the courage to start up a conversation.

In those few seconds I concluded that Emmett was the type of guy who was on the verge of exploding at any minute. He was like a ticking time bomb, you had to be careful around him.

"Emmett, you know her I presume?"

"Yeah, they both went to my highschool. She was in a few of my classes." He says back to Edward, speaking of Rosalie as if she was just another acquaintance, which she probably was, which meant he had no reason to take her.

"Right, ok. James escort Miss Haley outside."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Haley suddenly shouts, outraged at the thought. "Keep your fucking hands off me if you want to keep them! You think I don't know about you? You listen here dickhead. You go anywhere near my family again, you go anywhere near my Aunt and I'll fucking castrate you myself. Do you hear me?" Haley says to James when he makes a move towards her. She doesn't back down and takes a step towards him.

"He visited Mom?" Rosalie asks, looking towards me.

Shit, I hadn't told them about that. I figured it was best not to mention it, especially not to Rosalie. She loves my Mom more than anything in this world, we all do of course, but Rosalie was different. She was the favourite child when it came to Mom.

She pulls herself from Emmetts arms and takes a few steps towards James, gaining strength and confidence with every step. I realise that lost little Rosalie is gone, and I see glimpses of the girl who ran our highschool. I see glimpses of the girl who made sure no-one fucked with me in highschool.

"You visited my Mom? At the fucking hospital? What did you do to her!?" And just like that, she switches.

She grabs the first thing she can get her hands on off Edwards desk, which just so happens to be a pencil and goes for him, fast. Before I can pull her away, Emmett has her in his arms, dragging her away.

"No, let me go! Emmett, get your fucking hands off me. I'll fucking stab you in the eye!" She pulls and bites but his arms are locked tight around her. She carries on shouting, this time at James. "Yeah, don't you worry, you're next motherfucker. I'll kill you, I swear to God, I will fucking kill you with my bare hands."

Kill. Bare hands. Kill. Bare hands. Kill.

Her words trigure something in me and I find myself seeing images of Victor lying lifeless on the floor. I feel his breath on my skin. His voice in my ear. 'I like it when they fight' His hands on my stomach. His legs pinning me down. I feel him all over me, it almost feels as if I've been transported back in time to the scene.

My stomach convulses, the need to puke resurfacing. The fear hits me all over again. The need for air, the need to breathe fresh air. I step back, needing space as bodies close in on me.

I trip over my own feet as my legs turn to jelly. I don't feel my body, instead I feel the pricks of a million ants all over me. I feel them running around my body, dirtying me even more. I realise someone's over me, surrounding me, closing on over me. _Victor._

"Get off me. Go away, _please _stop it. No. Oh God, no." I scream at him, my voice a shrill sound I don't recognise. Fear pulsates through me, my skin becomes clammy. I have the sudden urge to rip it off, it doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel clean. It doesn't feel like it's mine.

I can't do this again. Please, not again. I don't think I have the strength to go through this again.

I hear a voice at my ear, but it isn't Victors.

"Bella, it's Edward. Bella, can you hear me? You're having a panic attack. You need to calm down."

I blink my eyes open, trying to see past the memory and focus on the present. I lift myself up slightly and scramble back from the questioning eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie look confused. Haley looks scared for me, worried, tears falling from her face, she's the only one who knows exactly why I'm reacting like this. James just looks intrigued and shocked. Edward looks, well I can't explain what he looks like.

I look down at my body and take in the dishevelled mess, the scratches on my body and the shaking hands I have no control of.

Rosalie takes a slow and calculating step towards me. Her face hard and ready to take on the world, oh how the roles have switched within seconds.

She helps me up but I don't feel her hands on me. My body feels numb, limp. I'm no longer in control.

I'm a broken soul inside a body I no longer want to be in.

...

**Authors Note:**

**I know you guys are probably thinking why does she like writing Emmett so much, why is he her second favourite character? Well that's because I've already started writing his backstory with Rosalie and it's going great, and he's a lot of fun. **

**Thoughts on this chapter? **

**Crazy Fact**** - I've also written this chapter in Rosalies POV in which it starts off with her conversation with Emmett on the ground floor up until Bellas freak out.**

**Question**** - What did you think of Bellas freak out?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note -**

**Hi guys, so I've uploaded the first chapter for Rosalie and Emmetts story. It's called 'Blurred Lines Between Love & Hate'. Quite a mouthful but it fits, I hope you guys can check it out and review to let me know if I should carry on with it.**

**This story really starts to take off now, I know some of you guys think Edward is too nice and not that much of a badass but don't worry yourselves. You'll be getting an Edward POV soon and that will answer lots of queries and put things into perspective.**

**Hope you enjoy! X**

**Chapter Seven: **_**Proposal**_

I feel like a failure when I have to explain to the rest of our family that our plan didn't go according to plan. I tell them most of what happened, but not all of it.

Rosalie and I had agreed on just telling them that Edward and I had had a meeting, we discussed everything but in the end he explained how he was running a business and said he expected the money within a week.

Eli asks more questions than usual, probably wondering how I managed to get out of the meeting unscathed, but I manage to pull it off.

We go through different ways of coming up with the money and decide we'll have to re-mortgage the house and sell all the cars but one.

We'll also have to live off rations from now on and take each day as it comes. Money was tight already so I couldn't imagine what it would be like once we re-mortgaged the house. We'd probably end up living off ramen noodles and water.

"Things will be okay." Rosalie says to me, obviously noticing the worry on my face.

"Will they?" I ask, wondering how she could still be so optimistic. "We're barely getting by as it is, and now we have this to pay off."

"Yes they will, because we still have eachother. No-ones going to tear this family apart." She says, smiling.

What family? I want to say back but I don't.

Mom was in hospital, Eli got us into this mess, Jessica had the weight of the world on her shoulders, Alice had started getting back into the wrong crowd again and I had killed a man.

Rosalie was the only normal one out of us all, and even then I could sense the darkness taking over her. I could sense her optimism fading, leaving nothing but a sad, broken girl behind.

Our house phone rings so I get up off Rose's bed and head downstairs to pick it up, but Alice gets to it before me. I turn and go to walk back up the stairs but she calls me before I get to the first step.

"It's for you. Some man." She hands it to me, none the wiser and grabs her own phone before running up the stairs.

"Isabella Swan speaking." I say, assuming it must be someone from either work or uni.

"Edward Cullen."

I almost drop the phone when I hear his voice. It's so tantalising I almost forget who and what he is.

"Right, Mr Cullen. Erm... what's up?" Oh my God, Bella. What's up? Seriously? _Seriously?_ I smack my head as I realise what I'd said. Sure, there's being nice and then there's being stupid, and I was pretty sure my response was bordering on stupid.

"I wanted to discuss the situation we have on hand. I may have a solution to your problem, but I assure you it does come at a price."

"Oh my God yes, anything!" I almost shout down the phone, not caring that he could ask anything of me. "What can I do? What do you need?" I say, eager to finally sort this mess out. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

_"You."_

"Excuse me?" I utter, not understanding what he meant by the word 'you'.

"I want you, for ten days. No more, no less." His voice sends shivers down my spine and I hate myself for it.

"I'm not _sleeping _with you Mr Cullen."

"I'm not asking you to fuck me Bella, although I can't promise you that you won't want me by the time the ten days are up."

I flinch at his crude words, and his assumptions, but stay silent. What was I supposed to say to that?

"If you're not up for it, I guess you're able to make the five hundred within a week. Goodb-" "Wait! Wait. Just, wait. Please." I cut him off, needing time to figure out what the fuck is going on.

"Time is of the essence Bella. I don't have all day." The no nonsense voice is back and I almost wonder whether I'd just heard correctly.

How could he sound so alluring yet so dangerous at the same time?

"I know, I know, I just. Why me? Why do you want _me? _You said yourself I'm plain. There's much better looki-"

"I assure you it's your brain I'm interested in Bella, not your looks. "

"Oh." I try and hope I've hidden the disappointment in my voice. _Wait, what?_ "What exactly would these ten days include?" I can't help it, he's caught my attention.

"My personal assistant, Tricia, has her annual holiday coming up. I'll be without a PA for ten days, that's where you come in. I read over your transcript when you set the meeting up, you're a bright girl, I could use someone like you."

Working for him for ten days. Ten days and then everything would be over. Was it really that simple?

"What about my other jobs? I can't just leave them." I know as soon as I ask, that I'm trying to make up excuses for myself but in reality, it's a good deal. A deal I'd be stupid to say no to.

"I'm sure you can figure something out. Once your ten days are up, your brothers debt will be filled." It's tempting, seriously tempting.

"What do I tell them? That you decided my brain was worth five hundred _thousand _dollars? That's absurd."

"Frankly Ms Swan, I'd pay a million to have you on my team."

I choke on my breath, shocked at his words. Was he serious? A million dollars? Now _he's_ being absurd.

"Can I think about it? I mean, I have to discuss it with my family first." I ask, hoping he would give me more time. This confusion would take longer than five minutes to sort out.

"You have until two pm tomorrow, offer expires after that. Choose wisely Ms Swan."

And with that he's gone, leaving me to make one of the biggest decisions of my life.

Do I sell my soul to the Devil, or wait for God to save me?

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I say for the millionth time to Haley. "It's weird right? I mean you didn't hear him before you came running in to his office. He was so intent on Eli paying off the five hundred, and now all of a sudden he's decided he wants me instead."

She pauses for a second before speaking."You're sure he doesn't want to have sex with you?"

"Oh I'm a hundred percent sure. He said he doesn't find me attractive." _Whatever._ There was more to life than being pretty or being called pretty.

_Like saving your whole family by taking a deal you know will end badly._

"He said that?! Is he blind aswell as arrogant?" I can hear the outrage in her voice. She's shocked to say the least which boosts my confidence just a little. Like by two percent, which now makes it about a five out of hundred.

"Well he said I'm plain, and then he said he's not interested in me for my looks. Just my brain."

"What a douchebag! _Honestly_, men complain and say they want natural beauty and when it comes along they say it's plain! I give up."

I shrug my shoulders not caring that he doesn't fancy me. It's not like it'd work in my favour anyway, looks didn't get me anywhere, it was my brain that got us this far.

Haley parks her car and we get out and head inside the hospital. Both of us doing a trip we'd done hundreds of times before.

"Have you told your family yet?"

"Nope. I won't tell them until I've decided what to do."

"You know you only have a couple hours left right? It's two o'clock in less than two hours." She says, looking towards her phone.

"I know. God I wish I could tell my Mom everything, she'd know what to do."

"You can't, it'll be too much for her." She replies sympathetically, feeling my pain.

I nod, knowing Haley's right. She's always right.

We walk past the nurses and head for my Moms room but one of them call me back. I motion for Haley to go on ahead and walk back towards the nurse. Hoping she had good news for me.

"Sorry to keep you Ms Swan, but we have to talk about your Moms health insurance. You're behind on a few payments, I was wondering when you planned on paying for the past three months?"

With all of this going on I'd forgotten to pay for Moms healthcare, and now with the extra five hundred thousand we were all chipping in for, we'd overlooked on how we'd pay for Moms ongoing healthcare.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I just forgot. I'll get it payed by the end of the week."

"You will? Right, that's fantastic. Ok, well thankyou for your time Ms Swan."

I nod at her and head back in my original direction towards my Moms room. How was I going to get the money for my Moms healthcare?

_Take Edwards deal._

"Bella have I ever told you how much I loved your Mom?" Haley asks as soon as I enter the room.

"You say it all the time Haley." It's true. She really does say it all the time. Maybe at least once a day. _Ok_, twice.

"Stop it! You're just saying that to be nice." My mum says while blushing bright red and giggling. Wow what kind of meds were they giving her? "What did the nurses want Bells?"

"Oh, they were just letting me know how you were doing. Fantastic apparently."

"I told you Haley. She didn't believe I was fine." My Mom says while pointing at Haley. "You girls fuss too much, Rose nearly broke down the other day when she visited me."

"That's great news Renee!" Haley shouts, loving the fact that she can call my Mom by her first name. "The health bit, not the Rose bit," she adds quickly. "You'll be out of here before you know it."

"I hope so. Hospital food never agrees with me."

"No wonder you're getting so skinny! Maybe I should break a bone and check into the hospital. I might lose those few extra pounds."

"Don't be silly, you're tiny Haley. Tell her Bella."

"You're tiny Haley." I say, in an almost robotic voice.

I can't shake my thoughts, not even as I sit here across my Mom. Was I going to have to take the deal?

If it meant making sure my Mom was getting the right medicine and healthcare she needed, then I knew exactly what I'd have to do.

We stay and keep my Mom company for another hour or so, so it's just after one once we leave the hospital.

I'm silent as we walk out and head towards Haleys car. It's not until we're inside does she ask where she should go.

"To Cullen Industries or back to mine?"

"Cullens." I whisper to her, avoiding all eye contact.

**Authors Note:**

**160 and it's yours guys! Haley is so hilarious in the next chapter, does anyone else love her humour?**

**Crazy Fact**** - It's my birthday today guys, I've just turned 17, yay me!**

**Question**** - Do you think Bella will actually take the deal or no? Also, has anyone been to watch Mortal Instruments? I seen it today and wow, absolutely loved it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note -**

**Thank you guys so much for the birthday wishes, your reviews were the best part of my day (other than the Kindle Fire HD I received, yay!)**

**So, a few shoutouts, to the guest reviewer who complimented me on my writing at the age of 17, thank you, that's a massive compliment. Also ProudBookNerd, your detailed review was great, I loved your constructive criticism and want to thank you for really putting in effort and taking the time to write so much. **

**debslmac? I think I got that right, don't think you're going unnoticed, your smiley faces every time I upload a chapter are sweet. It's nice to know I have some loyal readers out there. Also, dipsydoodle, queen cullen 0527, hiddenfanggirl16, ebella, rrrarkansas, soothemysoul, belovedsunshine, LiLi82, ffranco1985, TheGizzYall, I see your reviews every chapter, thanks guys. **

**Honestly though, ALL of you are just little gems. I don't think you understand just how much you make my day by reviewing just a couple of words.**

**With all of that said, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Chapter Eight: **_**Deal**_

She doesn't say anything, she just drives which I'm thankful for as my voice box doesn't seem to be working. It's about one thirty by the time we get there so I don't waste any time in getting out of her car and into the building.

It seems bigger this time, almost more intimidating and daunting.

"What are you doing?" I ask her when I realise she's following me into Cullen Industries.

"Coming with you."

"You don't have to do that Haley."

"I know I don't." She says as if there's no need for her to give an explanation as to why she's risking herself for me.

I don't bother telling her to go home because I know she won't listen. There's no way she'd leave me now.

We walk upto the same receptionist as last time and wait for her to get off the phone before speaking to her.

"Miss Rivers, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I need to see Edward. Can you tell him Ms Swan is here to see him?"

She looks at me confused, probably wondering why I'm referring to myself as Ms Swan. "What time is your appointment?"

"I don't have one. I just need to see him."

"I'm sorry, you can't see him without an appointment. Feel free to take a seat in the waiting area. Once he's out of his meeting I can let him know you're here."

"What time does his meeting finish?" I ask, my voice laced with worry. Why had I left it this late?

"I can't say. They go on for hours. Maybe three, three-thirty? Would you like for me to set up an appointment instead?"

"No, you don't seem to understand. I need to see him now." I declare, hoping she'll break the rules.

"I'm sorry Miss Rivers but that's not possible. Please take a seat in the wai-"

"You listen here lady. My friend here needs to see Edward right this minute, so you're going to pick up that phone and you're going to dial whatever number it is, and you're going to tell him Miss Swan is waiting for him, or so help me God I'm going to ram my fist up you-"

"Haley, _Haley_, calm down." I say quickly, not wanting a scene to kick off. The last thing I needed was to be kicked out of the building.

The receptionist picks up the phone and relief floods through me. "Hi, I'm going to need security on the ground floor. Asap."

"You bitch!" I pull Haley back from launching at the receptionist, even though in reality I want to punch this woman on the face, and then in the stomach.

We're a few steps from her desk when Haley pulls me to the side. "I've got a plan. Just follow my lead ok?"

I nod, not knowing what the hell Haley plans on doing, but trusting her fully. Two security guards come out of nowhere and make their way towards us. Everyone on the groundfloor is staring at us now. If I wasn't so intent on seeing Edward I would have been embarrased.

"He's mine! Stay away from him!" Haley shouts while pushing at me. She takes me by surprise so I end up falling to the floor. "Get up and get to the elevator!" She whispers loudly at me.

I realise she's pushed me in the direction of the elevator and almost laugh. I stand up and run as she comes for me again.

To anyone else it would look like I was running away from her, when in reality I was running to the elevator. I push the button over a hundred times, praying it came in the next five seconds as I see the security guards approach Haley.

"You bitch, you better stay away from him!" Haley shouts at me when the security guards grab her by the arms, trying to stop her from getting any further into the building. I catch her wink before the elevator doors close.

I press the button for the twenty-second floor twice as much as I did with the elevator button, knowing I need to be fast. I don't have much time. Security were probably waiting for me on Edwards floor, no doubt ready to chuck me out of the building.

God I hope he wasn't really in a meeting. I'd no doubt already sent his whole building into a frenzy, I sure as hell did not want to interrupt a meeting of his.

The elevator pings as it reaches the twenty-second floor. The doors open and I run straight for Edwards office, ignoring the shouts off Tricia. I dodge the bodies as the security guards run for me, intent on getting to his office.

I throw his door open and look inside but he's nowhere to be seen. There's no-one to be seen. I realise my mistake as I back track out of his office.

Serious meetings weren't held in offices, they were held in conference rooms. Which meant he could be on any of the other twenty-one floors. There's no way I'd be able to get to them all before two pm, especially when I had people after me. Which means the deal would expire and my family would suffer because of me.

Why the fuck did my phone have to break? Why!?

Something inside me tells me not to give up, and so I run. I run around the whole floor, ignoring all the shouts while looking through all the glass windows, hoping to see one with him in it.

My heart almost stops when I see him presenting a powerpoint to about six other men in a fairly large conference room.

I turn around and look at the five guys tailing me and then at Edward.

Would he be pissed if I barge in on his meeting? I check the clock in his room, one fifty-two pm. As the men close in on me, I don't think twice as I throw open the door and run inside.

I stop still as seven pairs of eyes all turn on me, but it's only one pair I'm worried about. I don't have long to worry though as two men grab me by the arms and start to pull me back out of the room.

"I'm sorry Sir, we couldn't stop her once she was in the elevator." One of the guys say.

I'm practically out of the room when I realise this is my only chance. "We have a deal Mr Cullen. I accept your offer!" I shout, hoping he'll take this as me saying yes to his offer.

I catch his smirk just as I get pulled round the corner. A smirk was a good thing right?

I contemplate what his smirk meant on the elevator ride down. The doors open and I see Haley being detained by the same security guards, she doesn't look happy at seeing me though.

"What happened? Did you see him?" She shouts once I'm closer to her.

"I did, he was in a meeting. I don't think it went too well."

"Guards, bring them two over here."

We look over to the receptionist who's beckoning us over with the desk phone in her hand. She hands it to me once I'm close enough.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan, what a nice surprise you gave me today."

His voice shocks me at first, I didn't expect this, not at all. If anything I expected a scolding, or some kind of threat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting, I was desperate and your receptionist wouldn't let me come up."

"Tricia?" He asks.

"No, the one on the ground floor." I say, giving the receptionist a blatant once over.

Yeah bitch I'm talking about you.

"Give her the phone."

"What? Wh-"

"Give her the phone Bella." He uses that same commanding voice so I have no choice but to comply.

I motion for her to take the phone and look at Haley, who's just as confused as me.

"Mr Cullen. Yes. Right, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Of course. Anything. Yes Mr Cullen. Ok." Her eyes widen and her cheeks blush as she hands the phone back to me.

Haley laughs, and loud at that.

"What did you say to her?" I ask Edward as soon as I'm back on the phone.

"Nothing she shouldn't already know Miss Swan."

"Right, so can I come back up? We have a few things to discuss."

"We do, do we?"

"Erm, yeah?" I say, not so sure of myself anymore.

"Come straight to my office."

"Wait a second Mr Cullen. Hey, where's the loudspeaker thing for this?" I ask the receptionist with my hand over the speaker.

She presses a button on the phone set and I test it out first. "Mr Cullen?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Right ok, hang on." I look towards the remaining guards and motion for them to come closer. "All of you listen to this." I say, making sure they can all hear.

"Ok can you please repeat what you just said, Mr Cullen."

"Come straight to my office?"

I turn to the guards and even the few passerbys who look intrigued with what's going on. "Right, you all heard Mr Cullen. He asked me to go straight to his office, so none of you are going to try and stop me right?"

They nod at me and I sigh in relief. I was not in the mood to be running any more. Even if I was in converse.

"Ok, I'm on my way Mr Cullen." I shout towards the phone before handing it back to the receptionist. "Haley, I'll be down soon. You just, do your thing?"

"It's fine, I was kind of having fun with these guys anyway." She says, winking at me.

She mouthes goodluck to me and I head for the elevators, thankful that I can take my time this time. Once I get to his floor I almost expect security guards to be waiting for me but no-one bothers stopping me.

I give Tricia an apologetic smile as I pass her to get to Edwards office. My nerves are close to getting the better of me but I quickly knock on his door before I can change my mind.

"Come in."

I walk in apprehensive to how he's going to react to me. Would he be angry? Annoyed?

"Well if it isn't speedy gonzales herself?" He says while smiling. His smile throws me off and makes me even more nervous than I already was.

"Hardly! I'm thankful you have elevators, otherwise there's no way I would've been able to run up twenty-two floors."

"There's much better ways to work up a sweat Ms Swan, I assure you."

His flirty words catch me off guard. What was I doing? This man had my family held hostage, how was I standing here joking around with him? What kind of person was I?

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't have a choice."

His game face is back on as he clears his throat. "It's fine. So you agree to the terms then? Ten days. No more, no less."

"Yeah, but I just have one condition." I say, wary of how he'll react to me making demands.

"What is it?" He leans forward on his elbows, obviously intrigued to see what condition I'd be making.

"My Mom, she's ill. I'm behind on her health insurance, I can't… if I don't pay, she won't get the right medicine or care that she needs. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but she's my Mom and I don't think I can handle it if anyth-"

He cuts me off. "What hospital is she at?"

"Penn View."

"I'll get it sorted. Would you like me to transfer her to a private hospital instead?"

"No, no. It's fine." I say quickly, not wanting to milk the situation or his generosity. "It's just the payments. Thankyou."

"Is that all? Any other conditions?"

"No, that's it." I say, wondering why he's being so nice.

"So I guess we have a deal then."

"I guess we do. So when do I start? Tricia's still here?"

"She leaves tonight, so you start tomorrow. Just to go through a few things though. Being my PA means you'll have to attend all of my events and meetings with me. You'll also have to be on hand 24/7, and I assure you that can sometimes mean having to meet me at five am in the morning for last minute preperations. In the ten days you're with me I have two events you'll accompany me with. One is a charity ball, the other a dinner. I'll provide you with anything you need. Any questions?"

It's a lot to take in and it may be bordering at the top end of the stupid decisions I've made in my life but it was worth it.

I'd do it. I'd do it to save my family.

"Erm what time do I start?"

He smiles before answering. "Eight am."

_And just like that, I had a deal with the Devil._

**Authors Note:**

**200 and the next chapter is ALL yours. Oh and what's that I hear… The next chapter is Edwards POV?**

**Crazy Fact**** - I read a fantastic book called **_**Break Her by B.G Harlen**_** yesterday and wow, guys. I cannot recommend it enough. It was a draining read, I literally sat there for an hour after doing nothing, wondering how to even get up. It was different on so many levels. I definitely think you should all check it out. **

**Question**** - How many of you checked out the adjoining story about Rosalie and Emmett that I uploaded? (Blurred Line Between Love & Hate.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**** -**

**It's the chapter you've ALL been waiting for. Hopefully this can shed some light on Edward for you guys, because from the reviews I can tell you're all a bit shocked at how he's reacting so far.**

**A few of you kept your faith in me which I'm happy to see. Think about it like this, the title of the story is 'Deal With The Devil.' **

**To me, the Devil is calculating, manipulative, charismatic, clever and cunning. He's not outright mean, think Supernatural, if any of you guys watch it, when someone makes a deal with a crossroad Demon, the Demons always seem genuine as if they really want to help, when in actual fact they just want the soul. **

**So please keep all of that in mind when reading. This chapter will help with how you see Edward but don't worry, you'll see more of him and his reasons in the coming chapters.**

**Enjoy! X**

**Chapter Nine:**** Tricked**

_**Edwards POV**_

"Sir, we have the accounts on the latest sales." I grab a folder off an employee I've never even seen before and head straight to my office.

I don't miss the hushed voices or the wide eyes as I walk throughout my floor, all of them steering clear of me.

Good.

If there was one thing my old man taught me it was 'it's better to be feared than ridiculed'.

A business was a business, it wasn't a place for friends. Nowhere was a place for friends with me. In my life there was family and only family.

I flip open the folder and scan through the sheets of paper, within seconds I spot the mistakes that have been made. Mistakes I can't afford to ignore.

I head back towards the cubicle area on my floor, ready to show my employees that it wasn't acceptable to make mistakes.

The chatter is silenced, all eyes hesitantly focus on me as I walk towards them, the tension rises up several notches as they realise this isn't going to end happy. It never does.

"Who's responsible for this?" I ask, raising the folder high in the air.

"A-Alex Madden." A voice says from the far left. I look over to see a timid looking girl who looks way too young to be working here. She has mousy brown hair and her shoulders hunch a little which makes it obvious she prefers going unnoticed.

Well it looks like she's chosen the wrong time to speak up.

"You're fired." I say to her, my voice emotionless. There's no place for snitches here. "Find me Mr Madden and have him sent to my office immediately." I shout to no-one in particular, before turning to head into the comfort of my office.

There's a knock minutes after I'm settled in, I beckon who I assume will be Mr Madden in and come face to face with a man of about fourty, with a balding spot and a pot belly.

His fear is almost palpable and it makes me sick. What kind of people had my Dad employed? They were all weak and uncapable of working to the standard I wanted.

"What's the meaning of this?" I ask pointing towards the folder on my desk.

"I'm sorry Sir, it was a numbers mistake, I'll have it sorted right away." He says reaching for the folder while wiping his forehead of sweat.

I move it from his reach before he can pick it up. "No you won't. You're fired, I want you out of the building within the next ten minutes. Go."

I open my laptop and go to check my emails but realise he's still standing there, unmoved but hesitant.

"Please Mr Cullen, I've worked here for over eight years, your father hired me personally himself."

"My father's dead which means you're no longer wanted, nor needed here. You now have five minutes to leave the building."

His eyes widen as he starts to understand that I'm not kidding around. He turns, his shoulders slumped and walks back out the way he came in.

Good riddance. Like I said, there's no room for mistakes.

I check my watch for what feels like the hundredth time today; 8:02. She's late.

As if on cue there's a knock on my door. I shout for whoever it is to come in and luckily enough I see the plain jane who seems to have caught my eye recently, standing before me.

She's dressed smartly in a bottle green pencil dress with full length sleeves and a scoop neck. It screams professional, safe and boring. Everything I normally dislike but I can't help but give her a once-over.

She's proportioned well with fairly big boobs and a curvy ass, both of which her dress accentuate.

The funny thing is, she's not even ugly. Don't get me wrong, she's isn't anything like her sister Rosalie who was drop dead gorgeous and belonged on the cover of Maxim, but she wasn't ugly.

She was just… blendable. That's it. She would easily blend in where others stood out.

But once she opened her mouth, well that's when you took notice of her. Her personality didn't match her looks. From what I'd witnessed she was brave, caring, fearless, focused, selfless and clever.

All of which could, and probably would, be used against her.

I admired her courage but only to an extent. If it was Emmett she was dealing with, he probably would have tossed her aside within five minutes, he was always the most aggressive out of all of us. If it was Jasper, well let's just say he lives for these plain jane girls with brains, so he probably would have helped her out no doubt.

But no. Instead she has me, and even though people would say I was the most evil out of us all, I was also the one who put the business first. I was also the one who luckily, found Bella Swan intriguing.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had to catch the bus, I haven't been able to get my car back yet."

"Back from where?" I ask, intrigued, which isn't a surprise when it comes to her.

"The place I sold it to. They're dropping it off to my home as we speak though, this won't happen again."

"Just sit down and we can get down to business."

She nods before sitting down and I wonder how to break it to her. I decide to be straightforward, I wasn't going to sugarcoat it for her. She needed to know why I hired her.

"Your sister works for Blacks, the only company out there capable of surpassing mine. You can see why I'm not exactly happy about that. This is where you come in, you're going to come to me tomorrow with everything you know about Blacks." Her eyes widen but I carry on speaking ignoring her shocked look. "I want to know everything about the company from how much they're making in a month, to who they're headhunting, to what the boss eats for breakfast, do you understand?"

"Isn't that… illegal?"

I laugh loud, damn she may be clever but she was slow to catch on. "You didn't think I dismissed your brothers idiotic behaviour and payed off your mothers healthcare for you to do office duties, did you?"

"I-i just, I-"

"That's not all. I assume you have the same hacking abilities as Eli, if not, you can ask him for some pointers. I'll be needing you to hack into Blacks databases. I'm not kidding when I mean I need to know everything."

"B-but i-" I sense the hesitancy in her voice and decide I'm having none of it.

"But you what? You can't do something illegal? Need I remind you your own brother stole money off my company, which is considered illegal? Oh, and didn't you kill one of my men? Hacking is considered minor compared to manslaughter Ms Swan."

She goes pale at the mention of what she probably considers a mistake and swallows once. "That was a mistake."

"Ha. Mistake or not, I doubt a judge would see it that way. Especially after they hear about how your brother stole money off my company and then got his baby sister to kill the only man who knew to cover up the fraud."

"That's not what happened!" Her voice is louder, she's on the verge of shouting. Her courage is starting to border on stupid.

"It isn't? Well let's just hope it doesn't have to come down to that. I don't want to have to explain to you how well liked I am in this city."

I can see she's tempted to scoff at my assumption, she's dumb to underestimate my power, but she'll soon realise just who holds all the cards here.

"Ms Swan if you think either of the things I'm asking of you are not to your ability, then we can call this off right now because they're considered miniscule, when you hear about what else I may ask you to do."

Before she can reply the door knocks. I watch her body tense up and remember just what happened last time someone ended up interrupting, by knocking on my office door.

I ask who it is, not wanting a repeat performance of the other day.

"It's me Jasper." He says before pushing the door open without even waiting for my permission.

My younger brother walks in and looks straight at Bella. He's practically salivating at the sight of her ready to pounce. But ever the gentleman he focuses on me instead.

"I got the call about the accounts? What seems to be the problem?" He asks while zero-ing in on the file on my desk, he goes to pick it up and winces once he sees what I had seen. "Wow, this is bad. Who did these? They're far from just accidental."

"Exactly, I ended up firing the guy anyway, Alex Madden."

"You can't just go firing anyone who pissess you off Edward." Jasper says reluctantly.

Why is it he has to be such a do-gooder? He was nothing like I was. He didn't have the right mindset to run a business, he was too nice.

"It's my business, of course I can."

"Our business, brother." He says smiling.

Right, minor detailing.

"I'll just come back later?" Bella says, looking between both of us, obviously feeling like she had no place here right now.

"Hi, Jasper Cullen, younger brother to that menace Edward Cullen over there. Nice to meet you." Jasper sticks out his hand towards Bella, who looks shocked and slightly bewildered.

She shakes his hand once and then looks at me. I can read her expression straight away.

'How is this guy your brother? He's so… nice.'

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself darling?"

Darling? Darling? Really Jasper?

Did he seriously think I was going to let him sleep with my PA, even if she was only temporary.

"Oh right, erm Bella Swan, Mr Cullens… temporary assistant."

"Well well well, you're definitely a step up from Tricia." He says smiling at her.

I watch her blush under his gaze and feel myself get angry. Could she not stay professional for five seconds?

"Edward, where did you manage to catch such a gem?" He asks, turning to me. I watch her reaction to his compliment and sure enough she blushes again.

What the fuck was this?

"None of your business. Bella, how do you plan on getting your car here? Or are you going to walk home?" I ask, hoping she answers me quick. I want her out of my office.

"Erm I was going to walk, or catch the bus." She answers as if searching for the correct answer, she's probably wondering why I'm so bothered about her transport but I can't have her without a car when she needed to do errands for me all day, and there was no way in hell she was taking my Aston Martin.

"Where's her car?"

Fuck off Jasper.

"At her home now I presume."

"Well how about I take these account numbers and take Bella to get her car, I'm sure she doesn't live that far out."

I want to tell him it's a stupid idea, but it's pretty clever. Even if it does mean Bella will be gone for maybe another thirty minutes with my brother who obviously fancied the pants off her.

God knows what he seen that made her so attractive to him, but then it's a known fact that Jasper loves average looking girls. He says they're better at holding conversation.

My argument was, who wants conversation when they're trying to get laid?

"Fine. Just hurry up, I have a busy morning." I say, irritated that Jasper has just fucked my morning up. I had plans for her, I had work for her.

"Come on then, sweet thing." He turns to me and winks while saying. "I promise to keep my hands to myself."

If anything his words irritate me even more. I look down at my laptop and ignore Bellas questioning glances. I don't know why she looks so confused, I had informed her that anything goes when working for me, she should have anticipated that I'd ask her to do illegal work for me.

They're gone ten minutes when my door is pushed open, which can only mean it's one person.

I look up from my laptop screen to see his angry stare, nothing out of the usual then.

"Emmett, lovely to see you. I'm kind of busy though, what is it you want?"

"Where's Bella?"

What is it with my family and being so focused on her? Was I missing something here?

"She's gone to go and get her car with Jasper." His angry stare turns to confused. "Don't ask. She'll be back soon, what do you want with her?"

"Nothing." He goes to leave my office but I call him back.

"How was that meeting yesterday? Did you secure the client?"

He tenses up and his anger is visible once again. Not good.

"What happened?" I ask before he can even answer me.

"It went fine. We secured him."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Well why do you look so… tense? This doesn't have anything to do with that Rosalie girl does it?"

I'd never seen Emmett get so angry over a girl. Sure he was an angry person but he was okay when it came to girls. He was still his brooding self but he wasn't angry. He saved that for the men.

But if anything he'd become even more angrier over the past few days, ever since he had that little meeting with Rosalie.

Which piqued the question, who was she to him? He'd said they were in a few classes together in highschool.

Had they dated? No, Emmett didn't do relationships. We both left that to Jasper.

Maybe he had liked her and she turned him down? No, there's no way anyone ever turned down Emmett. He was what you call a chick magnet.

"It has nothing to do with her."

Sure it doesn't.

"So you don't mind if I ask her out? She's definitely my type."

He tenses up again and I see his eyes flash with anger but his response doesn't match up. "Date her, fuck her, marry her. I don't care what happens to her."

With that he gets up and walks straight out of my office and I come to the conclusion that there's definitely something going on between the two.

**Authors Note:**

**So do you guys get where I'm going with this now? I hope you do. I'm sorry this wasn't super long but there may be future chapters with more of Edwards POV, so don't worry guys. 250 reviews and you get to see more of Jasper!**

**Crazy Fact**** - A certain someone works at Blacks Industries and I may or may not have him paired up with someone in my mind already…**

**Question**** - What do you think is going on with Emmett and Rosalie? Do you like Jasper?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**** - **

**You guys are crazy with the reviews, I'm so glad you all loved EPOV, and that you finally get his reason for everything. **

**ProudBookNerd again, thanks for recommending my fanfic to your friends and for your detailed review, it was awesome. **

**You guys are ALL awesome, you make my day, thank you.**

**Chapter Ten:**_**Unexpected**_

Edwards brother, Jasper, tries his best at conversating with me but I'm not exactly good company right now.

I was supposed to do illegal work for Edward? I'd gotten my family out of a bad situation and just put myself in an even worse one.

How could I have been so stupid to think Edward was being nice out of the goodness in his heart? This guy ran one of the most successful companies in the city, maybe even the country. You don't get anywhere by being nice, that's for sure.

If I did this he'd have a hold of me for the rest of time, hell, he already did because of Victor. He could easily go to the police and tell lies about how everything had played out.

If we go to the police now I'd be charged with manslaughter and Eli would end up going to jail for stealing. While Edward and his company would be safe and deemed the victims.

How had all of this happened?

It was all down to our stupid brother, the brother who none of us had heard from in the past few days.

"Take a left here." I say to Jasper who's kindly driving me home to get my car.

I look him over once discreetly, he's got blonde hair with a slight curl to it, light brown eyes and eyelashes any girl would be jealous of. Good looks obviously ran in their family, but that was where the similarities between the brothers ended.

Jasper was nice, well he seemed it but you could never be too sure. Edward on the other hand, well it was blatant he hadn't a care in the world for anyone and was out for himself.

"So, how did you manage to get the job as Edwards PA?"

His question meant he had no idea about anything going on recently, otherwise he would've recognised my last name and realised who I was. "I uh, I applied online. It's only temporary."

He turns to me and smiles before focusing back on the road. "We have a website? Wow, Edward really needs to update me on these things."

Shit. I stay quiet not wanting to answer any more of his questions, I'd already said enough to warrant suspicion.

"Anywhere here is fine."

He parks up and gets out of the car and runs over to my side to open my door, before I've even unbuckled my seatbelt.

I get out and spot my car two cars away from his. My little beauty, oh how I've missed you.

Jasper follows me towards my house and I realise he plans on coming inside. Which I'm not sure is a good idea when Alice is the only one home.

"You could've stayed in the car." I say while knocking on my door.

"And miss a chance to meet your family? No way. I believe in making solid relationships with all of our employees."

The door opens and we're faced with Alice who gives us both a puzzled look and then carries on shouting down the phone to God knows who.

"I told you no! I'll get a fucking restraining order against you Jack, I swear to God. I fucked you once, get over it!"

I give Jasper a look as if to say _'hey, what can you do_' as we walk behind her into my home. It feels incredibly wrong having a Cullen here, almost as if I'm betraying my family. But if I had to choose one Cullen/Hale to have in my house, from first impressions it would definitely be Jasper.

She turns back round and looks from Jasper to me, to Jasper again. "I'm sorry about that, Alice Swan, nice to meet you." She throws her hand out to him and he just shakes it once, before turning back to me as if to say 'who the hell is this?'

"Jasper Cullen."

She blanks and pulls her hand back from his fast.

"Alice can I speak to you for a second? Mr Cullen, you can just sit in there." I point towards our living room and plaster the biggest smile across my face. "Do you want some tea? Coffee?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine." He smiles at us both, clearly confused and goes to sit down.

I pull Alice towards the kitchen quickly before she opens her mouth and says something wrong.

"Cullen? As in Cullen Industries, I get that you're working for them now, but why is he in our home?" She whispers at me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. He's dropping me off because I needed my car at the office. He doesn't know anything though." I say quickly, trying to reassure her.

"He doesn't know anything? What exactly does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but he doesn't know who I am, he doesn't recognise my name. He's… nice, a lot nicer than Edward. My guess is he was left in the dark."

Her eyes widen as she looks towards my living room and then back to me. "Do you like him or something?!"

"What?! No, we just met ten minutes ago, for Gods sake Alice."

"That's all it takes-" She stops midway when her phone starts ringing again.

She sighs, "I'm going to have to take this. See you later, and just be careful." She gives me an apologetic smile and it's more than I could have ever asked for.

Alice and I didn't exactly have the best of relationships mainly because I didn't aprove of her free lifestyle.

"Jack, I'm coming over, don't get your dick in a twist! Yeah, well fuck you and su-"

I ignore her shouts and head back into the living room after picking my keys up off the kitchen counter. "Got 'em." I say to Jasper who's sitting there a little out of place after hearing Alice and her phone conversation.

He gets up and follows me out of my house and onto the street. "Your sister, she's definitely something." He says scratching the side of his head.

"I'm sorry about that, she's very… full on." I end up saying, not sure if I'm using the right word.

"She's just not what I expected. Keep her away from my family, they'd love her." He laughs as if he's cracked some joke but I don't get it.

Does he mean Edward would love her? Why?

I don't bother asking what he meant because I I don't want to know the answer. Alice would be staying far away from Cullen Industries, that's for sure.

"Right, ok well. I guess this is where we part." He rolls back on the balls of his feet as if waiting for me to say something.

I nod towards him. "It was nice to meet you Mr Cullen."

"Please, call me Jasper." He says smiling.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Jasper. I guess I'll see you around." I turn to head towards my car but he calls me back.

God please don't ask what I think you're going to ask. I hadn't missed his overtly long glances or the smiles he was constantly sending my way.

"Bella, how would you feel about me taking you out on a date?"

"I'd love to," His smile becomes bigger and I almost forget to say the next few words, but there's no way I can go on a date with him. "But you're my boss's brother, I work for your company. It'd be too unproffesional. I'm sorry."

There, that was civil enough. It's not like Edward could punish me for rejecting his brother, right?

"Right, I get it. I hope I haven't overstepped my mark by asking." How was this guy related to Edward? Maybe they were half brothers?

"Not at all." I say, returning his smile.

"Edward's lucky to have you, you know?"

What? I nod once, not knowing what to say to him and head for my car.

Jasper has definitely thrown me for a loop.

I head back for the office and ignore the confused stares I get off the security guards; they're probably all wondering what I was doing here when I'd caused such a commotion the other day.

Finally I get to sit down at my desk and then realise there's not much I can do to it anyway. This was only for ten days and I'm sure Tricia wouldn't be happy about me changing around things without her approval.

I pick up the files that have been put in front of me and read through the note on top; _'meeting at Blacks at eleven am tomorrow, do what I asked'_.

It all contains a run down on Blacks which from what I've read I've concluded is also a family business that specialises in computer software.

The original owners passed away and left it to their son. Jacob Black a widower at the young age of twenty-five. Wow, that must be hard.

I open up a tab on the internet and type Jacob Black into Google. He's a handsome guy with naturally tanned skin and short spiky black hair.

I look through Google Images and find pictures where he's laughing and then other ones where he looks as if he wants to hide away and punch the person who's taking the picture.

I notice a pattern as I look at the dates of the pictures, everything dated after January 11th 2012 is of him looking sad and lonely. Everything before is him showing his toothy smile, also with his wife in tow.

I search for the death of his wife, Leah Black and sure enough Google tells me she died on the 9th of January 2012. So roughly fifteen months ago, which from personal experience I knew wasn't a long time.

I google search her and regret it almost immediately. In her most recent pictures I realise she's glowing, a glow you only get from pregnancy. I look down towards her stomach and sure enough I see the curve that tells me she must have been four or five months into her pregnancy when she died. Which meant the baby died with her.

My heart constricts for this stranger, what he must have been through to lose his wife, his unborn child and both his parents within two years.

No wonder he looked as angry and sad as he did. This guy had felt true pain and it was only going to get worse if Edward planned on sabotaging his company.

A phone starts ringing and I almost ignore the call but then I realise it's the office phone and not my own.

"Edward Cullen, Cullen Industries." I quickly say after only having seconds to wonder how to answer the phone.

"Well check you out, you settled in nicely?" Haleys voice says loudly down my ear.

"Yeah, it's been… eventful." I say eventually.

"Well it's about to get a whole lot better, well not today. But I was wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow, we can celebrate you getting through a whole day at that hellhole!" She's so full of life and happiness I start to feel my sadness for Jacob slip away.

"Sure, my lunch break is at," I rummage through the papers on my desk trying to look for my schedule but spot the note Edward had left me instead. "Ah shit, I have to go to a meeting tomorrow at Blacks for eleven am, I don't know when I'll be free."

"Well I'm sure they'll have a lunch break sometime during the meeting if it runs long, just text me as soon as you're free and I'll make my way there. Oh that's even better because now Rosalie can join us, she's at work tomorrow right?"

Since when had Rosalie and Haley started becoming friends? Oh right, since _then._

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she is, I'll let her know when I get home. See you tomorrow Haley."

"Ciao my lovely, ring me if you need anything!" With that she cuts me off and leaves me to endure the rest of my day alone.

Here goes.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry there wasn't any Edward in this chapter, but don't worry as the next chapter will have everyone together in **_**one**_** scene.**

**Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Haley, Jasper, Jacob and Alice, so that should be exciting right?**

**Also I love how you're all loving Haley and Bellas Mom, I can see why you guys love Haley, she's one of my favourite characters to write, but its weird that you're all liking Bellas Mom too. Especially because she's only meant as a background character. It's great though!**

**Crazy Fact**** - There's major foreshadowing on future couples in this chapter, can you guess the pairings?**

**Question**** - What do you guys think of what you know so far of Jacobs character? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note -**

**Hey guys, always a pleasure. It's the chapter where you get to see everyone together in one scene.**

**Also this chapter will be in Hayleys POV, so surprise!**

**Hope you enjoy the change just for this chapter and enjoy a little insight into Hayley, I'm glad you're all loving her.**

**Enjoy! X**

**Chapter Eleven:**_**Rude**_

_**Hayleys POV**_

I run from my car to the entrance of Blacks, thankful that I've trained myself to be able to run in boots-even in the rain-without slipping.

I jump in to one of the revolving doors seconds too late and end up getting squashed slightly before pulling myself in safely.

"Bastard." I mutter at the door once I'm a safe distance away from it. There was always a chance it could hear me and kill me on the way out, right?

Pain runs through my shoulder but I ignore it as I look around for the receptionist. Unlike Cullen Industries, this place has a more welcoming look to it, with warm colours and homey furniture.

I immediately like it and vow that one day when I'm the most succesful business woman in America-you gotta dream big-I'll have a building just like this one.

"Haley, is that you?" I hear a familiar voice to the side of me but I can't place it.

I turn to see the Swan sister I didn't think I'd see today, let alone any time in the near future. "Alice, what are you doing here?" Had someone invited her to our lunch today?

"Rose forgot her cellphone." She says waving a phone in front of me. "Do you work here too?"

"Oh God no! I don't _work_ for people, I'm self employed." Kind of, I'm soon to be self employed. That was once I decided just what I wanted to do in life. I was young, I had time. For now I'd freeload off my ever doting father. "I'm here for lunch with Bella and Rosalie."

She doesn't say anything and avoids eye contact with me, I can tell she's upset at not being told or invited, which I find weird considering she's never wanted to hang out with any of us in the past. Especially not Bella.

"You should join us. We can catch up. You applying to any colleges yet?"

"Oh, I'm already at college, I turned nineteen three months ago."

"No way, it's been that long?" The last time I had a proper conversation with Alice was when she was in Junior year. "You should definitely join us, I've missed out on too much already." I say smiling at her.

She returns my smile and nods. "Sure. So, do we go straight up?" She asks.

"I'm not sure, is there no receptionist?" I say, looking around at the desk but seeing no receptionist in sight.

"I've been waiting for ten minutes now, no-ones been here the whole time." She shrugs as if to say 'whatever, no biggie'.

"Let me just text Bella, I don't know what floor they're on, and I'm not ready to search every floor considering there's like, thirty of em." Just because I could run in boots, it didn't mean I'd willingly do it without thinking about _all_ of my options.

**H: Quick, wat floor u on?**

**B: 16, y?**

I don't bother responding, I have the information I need. Plus Bella said it was okay to come over so I'm assuming that means she's free.

"Come on, they're on the sixteenth floor."

We walk side by side towards the elevator and unlike Cullen Industries no-one tries to stop us. It's weird, but I don't dwell on it.

"So how are you finding college?"

"It's good yeah, the guys are still just as immature as they were in highschool though."

"Ha!" I say, realising Alice and I had one thing in common. _Boys_. "Oh honey, it's gonna be like that for the rest of our lives. We will _always_ be the better sex."

"You can say that again." We both laugh as the elevator door opens and we're faced with more warmth.

Why were there no receptionists at this place? Alice and I give eachother a look as if to say, 'what the fuck is going on?'

"Is this guy cheap or just _cheap_?" I ask as we look around for someone to help us, but they all seem to be in their own world.

Most of them are running around like little bees, desperate to complete some kind of task. See, now this is why I'm self employed, or rather, unemployed.

"Hello there, who are you two lovely looking people?" A blatant gay man says to both of us, which is the only reason I'm not rolling my eyes at his compliment.

"Hi, we're looking for Rosalie Swan?"

"Oh you guys must be Alice and Haley? Rose said to be expecting both of you. Come with me."

Ooh, fancy. I feel like royalty as we both walk past the masses of people and are led around the corner to a sanctioned off area.

I see Rosalie and Bella sitting across eachother at a desk, which I can tell is Rosalies because of the name plaque she has. It's placed a few metres away from a door which has the name Jacob Black on it.

"Hey, you made it! Thanks Mark." Rosalie shouts to the both of us.

"Anything for you beautiful. It was nice meeting the both of you." He says to Alice and I, although it's obviously just him being polite. We never really even spoke.

He walks off and leaves the four of us alone.

"I got your phone." Alice says to Rose, she fishes it out of her denim shorts and hands it to Rose who lights up at the sight of it.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou."

I roll my eyes at her and she sends me a dirty look but it's all done in jest. I look towards Bella who looks happy to see us but I can tell there's something bothering her.

"You okay?" I ask, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah I'm good."

"Right, well I invited Alice to our lunch, shall we leave?"

She masks her surprise well as she looks to Alice and then me.

"You might aswell pull up a chair, Bella and I can't leave yet. Our bosses are still in a meeting, we were told to step outside for a few minutes, and that was twenty five minutes ago." Rosalie says while checking the time on her watch.

I walk over to the office and drag two of the chairs back over to Rosalies desk. I plop down in one and Alice sits in the other.

"You sure they haven't killed each other in there?" I ask, wondering why they'd been asked to step outside.

"God, imagine that." Bella says laughing uncontrollably.

It wasn't that funny, even I could admit that, but frankly I'm just glad to see she's laughing so I laugh along with her.

"Pfft, I reckon Mark could take em all on." Rosalie says which sends us all into hysterics.

Soon enough we're all laughing at how stupid we are at laughing, when the door opens.

Alice and I carry on laughing because well, I don't think either of us can stop, but Bella and Rose fall silent.

"What's going on?" Someone asks while staring at all of us but I'm curled over trying to ease the pain from laughing in my stomach, so I can't see who.

"Sorry Mr Black." Rosalie says to the voice.

Ah the infamous Jacob Black, the guy who owned the building I was in.

"Social visits aren't acceptable at the work place Rose, you should know that by now."

"I'm sorry." I say this time, trying my best to contain my laughter. "It's not her fault."

"And who are _you_?" He asks me. Well I'm assuming it's me, I hadn't looked up to see yet.

His voice stops me short though, such distaste runs through it. I almost want to look up and shout 'hello, sorry for having a little fun!' But I don't because it could result in Rosalie being fired.

I get up and walk over to him, taking in everything I see. He's an extremely goodlooking guy but I don't let it phase me. "Haley Wyatt, self employed and loving it. You are?" I know who he is but that doesn't mean I won't _pretend_ I don't know him.

He flushes red and stares at my hand which I'm holding out for him to shake. He steps backwards and looks away from me as if I've just offered him a blowjob or something.

"Jacob Black, owner of the building you're currently in." He says once he's collected himself.

"Wow, you're just as welcoming as your building." I say, sarcasm dripping my every word.

I move my gaze from him as three other people step out of his office. I recognise two of them as Edward and Emmett, the other, a blonde with curly hair is a stranger to me though.

Edwards eyes land on Bella who's trying to look anywhere but him.

Emmett is staring straight forward, clearly not wanting to catch anyones eyes, angry as per usual. Rosalie on the other hand is desperate to catch his attention, as she sits up in her seat and looks him over repeatedly.

The stranger is smiling at Bella but giving Alice a glance every other second, whereas Alice is looking at Emmett.

It's all very confusing and I wonder just what I've missed. We definitely needed to go to lunch now.

"Sooo, this is nice." I finally say, trying to ease the awkward tension. "How about us girls go to that lunch we were supposed to be going to?" I say towards them, but they all stay quiet.

"Am I invited?" The stranger asks me.

"Sure, as long as you can listen to endless chatter about boys, work, clothes, more boys, and girls we don't like?" I say, matching his smile.

At least someone was willing to help me get rid of the silence.

"Sounds like my type of conversation. Jasper Cullen, I don't believe we've met." He offers me his hand to shake so I extend my own to meet his. How was this guy a Cullen, he was so… welcoming.

"Haley Wyatt, occasional tag along to that girl over there." I say motioning to Bella.

"Ah, of course." He looks at Bella again. "Nice to see you again Bella. Alice, you too."

"Yep." Alice says quietly but her eyes are too focused on Emmett, and it isn't a look that says she finds him so hot she can't tear her eyes away from him. It's more of a _'shit, what is he doing here?'_

"You must be Rosalie Swan." Jasper says to Rosalie once he's looked over her name plaque. "I didn't know there was another Swan sister. It seems good looks run in the family."

He could talk. Him, Emmett and Edward were all magnificent looking. That Jacob guy could probably surpass them all if he smiled once in a while, but he was too unapproachable to deem hot.

"Oh, thanks, nice to meet you." She says blushing while shaking his hand.

Suddenly Emmett walks over to the two of them and pulls Rose up from her seat. "I need to talk to you, _now_." He says while dragging her round the corner, not giving her a second to even decline.

And then there were six…

Everyone seems to just stare at eachother, all of them in their own little world. I slide over to Jacob, the only one here who looks just as confused as me.

"Do you have any idea what's going on here?" I whisper at him.

He looks at me, a puzzled look all over his face, but he doesn't bother answering me.

"Hey, I asked you a question?" God, he wasn't half rude.

He stares at me blankly as if I'm some sort of alien and turns so that I'm faced with his shoulder. I pull at his shoulder so that he's facing me, fed up with how things worked around here.

"You're extremely rude, do you know that?"

"And you're extremely pushy." He says through clenched teeth.

"Thanks, I got it from my Mom." I say, smiling at him even though he's sending me daggers with his stare.

"God forbid I ever have to meet your Mom then."

"Well unless you plan on dying anytime soon, I don't think you will, even then, I'd question whether you end up in heaven or not."

He looks at me with eyes full of regret, pity written all across his face.

I shrug my shoulders. "She died when I was like four months old, it's okay, I don't know any better." And it's true. I didn't know any better. How were you supposed to miss someone you don't remember knowing?

His eyes grow more confused and he turns so that his shoulder is facing me again.

Rosalie and Emmett appear from around the corner, he looks just as angry as before, whereas Rose just looks sad.

Bella decides it's time to finally get up and go thankfully and stands to leave. But to my surprise she walks over to Edward.

They start whispering something to eachother and seconds after, Bella is walking away.

"Jasper it was nice to see you again." She waves at him and grabs my hand to leave.

Alice and Rosalie are quick to follow us. I turn so I'm facing Jasper and smile. "Nice to meet you Jasper! Mr Black, you not so much."

And with that said I turn back round and let Bella pull me into an elevator and head out of the building.

**Authors Note:**

**Love Haley even more or surprised at what goes through her brain? **

**Also guys, schools coming up for me in about 10 days so it may be harder for me to upload every couple days, but I promise to try and give you guys a chapter at least once every 7-10 days. **

**Plus I have a lot of personal stuff going on in my life right now and even though writing normally let's me escape all of that, I'm feeling pretty uninspired lately, and I'm really sorry about that because I do understand that I shouldn't be depriving you of a story you like, just because of my personal issues. **_**Sorry!**_

**Also about the whole Eli thing, don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him. I have that all mapped out in my head, it's just about where to have it.**

**Crazy Fact**** - I wasn't ever going to do a Haleys POV but with this chapter, the only way I could describe everything and give you an outsiders look into things, was by having her as the first person. **

**Question**** - Theories on the romantic pairings and how they'll go down? Also, who do you picture as Haley?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note -**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been mega busy with school. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I think the last bit definitely moves the story forward when it comes to Edward and Bella anyway. **

**Let me know if you have any questions or need anything to be clarified, I'll be happy to help.**

**Chapter Twelve:**_**Bastard**_

"He asked you out?!" Haley shouts, the contents of her mouth visible as she doesn't bother swallowing before speaking.

The outraged stares make me immediately regret telling them about Jasper.

"I don't know if I'd call it asking me out. I mean he just-"

She swallows and holds her hand up to stop me. "He asked you out Bella, there's no question about it. Infact the only question about it, is what you said back to him?"

Haley, Alice and Rosalie all stare at me expectantly, which baffles me. Isn't it obvious what I'd said?

"No, obviously! Do you really think I'd date my, sort of boss?!"

Alice raises her eyebrow as if to say, 'don't knock it, until you've tried it' figures she'd fucked one of her bosses.

"He's technically not your boss, he's your bosses baby brother, that's allowed."

"Says who?" I ask, my voice raising high.

"Everyone! Rose, would you date your bosses brother?"

Her face is blank before she answers, it's as if she's here but her mind is elsewhere. "Erm he's an only child."

"No wonder he's so bitter." Haley says scoffing, but she doesn't know the half of it.

"I don't know why you said no Bella, I'd fuck Jasper."

This time I'm the one looking at Alice with my mouth wide open.

"Isn't he a bit too, I don't know… straight-laced for your taste?" Haley asks what all of us are thinking.

Jasper was far from Alices normal taste, she tended to go for angry men who wanted the whole no strings attached thing. Whereas Jasper screamed the relationship type.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I like to mix it up every once in a while."

"Wow, didn't expect that. If anything I would have paired you up with that Emmett guy, I've heard about his reputation." Haley says, but what she doesn't notice is how Rosalie tenses up at his name. Something I on the other hand, definitely see.

"Rose I'd put you with Edward because you're both insanely attractive and you kind of match. Bella, you can have Mr. Black, you're both quiet, you're both hostile toward strangers. I guess that means I'd be left with Jasper, which could work."

I want to tell Haley her assumptions are infact rather silly but as I listen to her talk, I realise she's right in a way.

Alice and Emmett were the male and female version of eachother, both were known for their reputations, both were clearly the rebels out of either family.

Rosalie and Edward were obviously both extremely beautiful beings. There's no doubt in my mind that Edward must find Rose pretty, and she was perfect for him in the sense that she was just as arrogant as he was.

Haley and Jasper would be a match made in heaven, and if he wasn't part of the family who had threatened my own, I'd be forcing this to happen myself. They were both bubbly characters who were nothing but nice.

Me and Jacob? Well I could see where she was coming from. We'd both suffered with pain in our lifetime, we were both closed off people.

"Alice and Emmett would never work." Rose says, shaking her head. "They'd end up cheating on eachother within a week."

Alice and Haley laugh, both of them hearing Rosalies words as they want to.

"That's true. Once is more than enough. That's my motto." Alice smirks.

My phone rings before anyone has a chance to reply. I look down at the caller ID and can't ignore how my heart speeds up slightly.

"Mr Cullen?" I ask apprehensively when I go to answer it.

"Your lunch break is over, I want you back at Blacks immediately."

He ends the call before I can say anything and I sit there staring at my phone for seconds wondering if that just happened.

Why was he so rude and abrupt? I'd been gone less than half an hour.

"Sorry guys, I'm needed back at Blacks."

"I better go back with you then." Rosalie says to me.

Haley groans as Rose and I get up to leave.

"Alice how did you get here?" She asks.

"I got dropped off by a friend."

"Okay well once we're finished up here, I'll drop you off home."

"Thanks." She says chewing down the rest of her food.

"See you guys later, have fun with the bosses from hell." Haley winks at both of us.

We wave goodbye and head back to Blacks, which is thankfully only a five minute walk from where we are.

"So what's going on with you and Emmett?" I ask Rosalie, finally deciding it's time to bring it up.

"What do you mean?" She replies, none the wiser.

"I see the glances you guys send eachother, and today at the office. What did he want with you? Last time I checked, you guys didn't even speak in highschool and now you're suddenly friends?"

"Nothing, and we didn't speak in school. He was only there for two years, our groups didn't exactly mix. Plus I wouldn't exactly call him a friend, he's just a guy that I kno-knew."

Her words don't sway me, I know in my gut there's something going on but I don't push it. She'll tell me when she's ready.

We head inside Blacks and ride the elevator up to the sixteenth floor in silence. The doors open and all four guys are standing around chatting amongst themselves.

As all eyes fall on us I start to feel self conscious; I'm standing next to someone I consider the prettiest woman in the world. I must look like shit compared to her.

I peak a secret glance at Edward and realise he has his eyes on Rosalie. Something inside me deflates. I literally feel like my heart is full of air and someone has just popped it.

Jasper smiles wide at me and my mood lifts a little, but not enough.

Why was Edward affecting me like this? I should hate the ground he walks on.

"Come on." Edward says suddenly storming past me towards the stairs.

I look at Rosalie and murmur a goodbye before walking as fast as I can after Edward, who's already on the stairs.

He's a whole flight beneath me and I realise I'm not going to catch up to him in heels so I pull them off and skip down the stairs.

"Why didn't we use the elevator?" I ask when I'm a few steps behind him, hating that I'm getting out of breath.

"Time is a precious thing Bella, you'd be wise to manage it properly."

"R-right, where are we going again?" I say trying to breathe in as much air as I can.

Fuck I needed to hit the gym and sort out my fitness, and then maybe lay back on the Reese Butter Cups too.

He stops suddenly on the second floor and I go catapulting into his back. I fall back onto the stairs, hurting my behind in the process.

He turns round and stares down at me, not bothering to help me up.

"Are you out of breath?" He asks looking pissed off.

I carry on sitting, thankful for being able to rest my legs and sort my breathing out. "No." I shoot back but my voice betrays me as I gulp down air.

"We're walking _down_ stairs, not climbing up a mountain. How is it you're out of breath?" I open my mouth ready to defend myself, shocked that he can so easily offend me with his words but he cuts me off. "Never mind, it's obvious you don't go to the gym."

I flinch while trying to fight back the tears. There was two things you should never _ever_ bring up with women; their looks, and their weight.

Yet he'd brought up both and called me ugly and overweight. Me being ugly was a matter of opinion, obviously some people found me attractive, Jasper _had_ asked me out on a date yesterday.

Weight was a different issue, I knew I wasn't ever going to be stick thin, I had ass, I had boobs. I wasn't overweight but I wasn't ever going to be a runway model, and I was glad for that.

But who the fuck was he to critique me?

I get up from the steps and walk straight past him, once I'm on the last set of stairs and sure he's behind me I whisper a few words to him. "Like you said Mr Cullen, time is of the essence and I have much more important things to attend to rather than go to the gym."

He pulls my shoulder back stopping me in my stride. I try and yank myself out of his grip but he tightens his hand on my shoulder and pulls me in by my waist with his other hand.

As we're in the lobby a few people glance our way but they ignore us, carrying on with their business.

His eyes are looking straight into mine and I can't seem to look away. Eye contact for me is a big no-no, especially if it lasts for more than three seconds, but here I am staring in the eyes of my temporary boss.

Our faces are close. Close enough for us to kiss if I moved an inch forward.

Was he going to kiss me? No, he wouldn't, would he?

His face moves closer and my skin begins to tingle, like a thousand kisses are being placed on my body. A sudden current runs through me and I realise I want to be kissed.

I want to be kissed by _him_. I don't care that he's my boss. I don't care that he's threatened my family. I don't care that he's obviously not attracted to me.

For one second, I just don't care, and it feels good. It feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off of my shoulders and I can finally breathe.

I revel in the feeling knowing that in less than a minute it will all come crashing back down and I'll hate the man standing in front of me.

I close my eyes ready for him to give me what I want. Ready for the kiss I've been waiting all my life for; that mind-blowing kiss that makes you think you're invincible.

His mouth moves to my ear, he's so close that when he speaks his lips brush against my ear slightly. "Remember who you're talking to Ms Swan."

I shiver at his closeness but my eyes snap open and just like that I'm awake. I've snapped out of my trance.

The weight is back along with my dislike.

He let's me go and carries on walking out of the building. I stand there for a few seconds watching him go, wishing I didn't have to follow.

**Authors Note:**

**Thoughts? Like I said I'll try and get the next chapter up within the next month at least, but I'm hoping and striving to get it up within the next two weeks. **

**Crazy Fact**** - I was going to have Edward and Bella kiss in this chapter after I re-read the whole story and realised they hadn't even touched yet, but chose against it as there hasn't been a proper build up when it comes to the romance side of the two of them. It would have been too quick.**

**Question**** - Would you have wanted them to kiss? Also, what do you think of Haleys pairings she made of the group?**


End file.
